


La gata que salvó la Navidad

by Lubamoon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armie caerá, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, F/M, Final Feliz, Gift Fic, Gingerrose - Freeform, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Kylo es un idiota, La fuerza es reemplazada con magia, Magia, Millicent la gata, Navidad, Orphan Rey (Star Wars), Rey ama la Navidad, Rey es inocente, Rey es un sol, Rose es una coqueta, Slow Burn Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, The Force Is Replaced By Magic (Star Wars), como que me llamo Lubamoon, la autora va a continuar esta historia, pero lo amamos, regalo de navidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino lejano...Kylo Ren, poderoso y valiente príncipe caído de Alderaan, fue castigado por el hechicero Sidious y condenado a pasar la eternidad en forma de un pequeño muñeco. La única forma de romper el hechizo de manera permanente es cumplir una profecía, de lo contrario Kylo volverá a su prisión y esta vez será para siempre.Durante siglos dará vueltas por el mundo hasta llegar al hogar de Rey Palpatine, donde una gata llamada Millicent se ocupará de adelantar un poco las cosas.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 9
Collections: Ladies Secretas 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cistxc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cistxc/gifts).



> Este fic es un regalo para la querida Karen de parte de Lubamoon. Espero que te guste mi delirio y prometo acabarlo muy pronto... Me faltó un poco de tiempo y me sobró explotación laboral XD.
> 
> Olvido a veces que este año fue trágico porque he conocido a tantas personas maravillosas aquí, tantas historias inolvidables, que para mí es un año de felicidad en la pequeña Reyloisla en la que todas nos refugiamos. Gracias por estar ahí, queridas Ladies of Ren, por hacer que cada día sea como un viaje de estudios con amigas.
> 
> Brindemos por más fics, más carcajadas, más lágrimas de fangirleasión, más aprendizaje y más amor, Reyloamor, por supuesto.
> 
> <3 <3 <3

* * *

Rey Palpatine tenía muchas cualidades que la convertían en una persona maravillosa y la Navidad siempre sacaba lo mejor de ella. Su espíritu parecía copiado de alguna novela de Dickens, llevando paz y amor a cada rincón de Jakku, donde la nieve era un concepto sólo visto en películas extranjeras y lo más parecido a un reno eran los perros callejeros.

Sentía su corazón hincharse de emoción con las luces de colores en los balcones de la ciudad que no quitaban hasta Mayo, se animaba con las insoportables melodías de villancicos que las personas ponían para recibir mensajes en sus celulares y no le molestaban las cosas que al resto de los mortales nos horrorizarían para estas fechas, como el sofocante calor y la acumulación de humanos embistiendo sus paquetes de regalos como armas de defensa personal.

Ella flotaba por la vida ignorando el llanto de los niños caprichosos y los moños pisoteados que se desprendían de alguna bolsa preparada sin ganas por algún dependiente harto de envolver regalos. Se sentía a gusto en los negocios de decoración y cada año llenaba su casa de ornamentos de todo tipo, para fastidio de Rose, su compañera. Pasaba horas en internet buscando artículos para acrecentar su colección de duendes y el árbol ya no tenía espacio para más adornos, amenazando con caerse por el peso de las campanas y las pequeñas botas de vidrio con la brisa más suave.

Podríamos decir que tenía más entusiasmo que sentido práctico, pero ninguno de sus amigos se atrevía a llevarle la contraria porque conocían su historia y la amaban demasiado. Los brillos y las hojas de muérdago sintético eran sólo una excusa para reunir a sus seres queridos al menos una vez al año, su casa se convertía entonces en un punto brillante de luz en medio de una realidad bastante triste.

Finn y Rose hacían las veces de hermanos mayores, aunque Rey ignoraba si los tenía o no en alguna parte del mundo. Su abuelo era el único lazo con su identidad y rara vez aparecía, pero la joven elegía pensar que trabajaba mucho y no que ignoraba completamente los mensajes que ella le enviaba. Pero la joven no se desanimaba tan fácilmente porque siempre veía el lado positivo y contaba con un par de recursos al alcance de la mano, como dos vecinas atentas que la malcriaban bastante, una gata con la personalidad de una Diosa y una suscripción de por vida al canal de comedias navideñas.

Y tal vez nada de esto sea muy importante en realidad, querido lector. Pero le pediré que guarde esta información en un rinconcito de su mente mientras Rey se detiene frente a una máquina de peluches en la fila del supermercado con el carrito lleno de bebidas espirituosas y turrones. 

— Ya olvídalo, Rey. — Rose adivinaba su intención porque la conocía como a la palma de su mano. — Esas máquinas están manipuladas y lo sabes. ¿Has leído el informe que te envié? Ellos modifican la fuerza de la garra para que suelte el premio antes de que puedas recibirlo, si es que consigues tomarlo… ¿Me estás escuchando?

Pero su amiga hizo un gesto con la mano y con pequeños saltitos de alegría, abandonó a Rose junto con las compras para arrojarse a la aventura de malgastar su dinero. No importaba lo que le dijera su cínica amiga, ella sacaría un peluche alguna vez, solamente necesitaba concentración y práctica. Y dinero, pero eso era lo de menos porque estaba decidida a invertir _concienzudamente_ el bono de navidad de la empresa donde trabajaba.

Se frotó las manos con determinación y abrió la billetera para buscar cambio. Antes de introducir el dinero, dio una vuelta alrededor de la vitrina para localizar a su presa, comprobando que no se atascara y fuera lo suficientemente liviano como para que la indolente garra pudiera sujetarlo. Estaba llena de muñecos de todo tipo atrapados en pequeñas bolitas de acrílico y normalmente no se habría fijado en los ositos y pingüinos si no hubieran tenido esos simpáticos gorritos rojos. El dueño realmente se había esforzado por armar una colección festiva dentro de ese artefacto adictivo y seguramente sabía cómo captar a los inocentes adoradores de Santa Claus.

— ¡Rey! ¡Apresúrate!

La inmensa fila avanzaba rápidamente, colaborando con acrecentar la adrenalina que la joven castaña ya sentía, cuando un pequeño muñeco negro captó su atención y ya no pudo fijarse en nada más. Se veía sólido y un poco pesado, medio oculto entre un reno de nariz roja y un duende de ojos saltones, pero ella no podía despegar la vista de él. Se veía tan fuera de lugar en ese contexto, justo como ella se sentía el resto de los días del año cuando no había nieve artificial en las vidrieras. Algo le imploraba que lo sacara de allí, como si realmente pudiera escucharlo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, presa de una determinación que no admitía desacierto, Rey introdujo el billete en la máquina y su pulso se aceleró cuando la estridente música comenzó. No se distrajo mientras algunos niños curiosos se acercaban ni cuando los gritos de Rose ya eran repetidos por los habitantes del pueblo vecino.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien pero no soltaría la palanca antes de tener en sus manos el premio, así que cuando comprobó que la garra estaba en posición óptima, oprimió el botón conteniendo la respiración.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, los dedos mecánicos oscilaron un poco al bajar y resbalaron por la superficie lisa del pequeño objeto. A juzgar por el tamaño era imposible, Rey debió haberlo sabido.

Pero en vísperas de Navidad ocurren cosas extrañas y fascinantes. O tal vez fue algo más, pero dejen sus conjeturas para más adelante mientras nuestra heroína de Jakku intenta rescatar al pobre muñequito en el primer intento.

Porque justo cuando parecía que todo había sido en vano, la garra enganchó un cordel rojo que apenas se veía y el muñeco se alzó victorioso por entre el mar de envidiosos que continuarían sus días encerrados hasta quién sabe cuándo. Rey quería gritar al igual que los niños que aplaudían con frenesí, pero todavía tenía que dirigir la garra hasta el sector de salida sin perder su trofeo.

Rose ya no gritaba más, pero desde la puerta y cargada de bolsas enviaba miradas entre furibundas y resignadas a su amiga, quien permanecía totalmente ajena a ellas. La música de _game over_ terminó al mismo tiempo que la garra se abría, no sin antes arrojar con poco afecto a la bola hacia un costado. Ésta rebotó en la pared vidriada, dio una vuelta completa en el borde del hueco de salida y finalmente cayó hacia el vacío para disfrutar de su ansiada libertad. Rey recibió su premio sin poder creerlo todavía, estallando en genuina alegría y recibiendo las felicitaciones de las diez o quince personas que se habían congregado para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Era bastante inusual y para nada festivo, con su capa negra raída y su espada roja en forma de cruz, pero Rey encontraría la forma de hacerle un lugar en su casa. Mientras se reunía con Rose y sacudía la bolita con frenesí delante de ella, iba pensando que quedaría muy bien en su árbol pero debía colgarlo alto para que Millie no jugara con él y lo rompiera.

— ¿No es maravilloso? ¡Mira el nivel de detalles! ¿Crees que sea algún personaje de una película?

— En mi vida había visto algo como eso. — Rose también se percató del curioso objeto pero no quería alentar demasiado a su amiga. — ¿Dónde se supone que vas a ponerlo? No estoy sugiriendo que lo guardes pero creo que no va con la decoración.

— ¡Oh, Rose! Deberías darle una oportunidad. Se ve tan amargado como un _grinch._ Mira sus puños crispados, ¡hasta parece enojado incluso con una máscara! ¿No crees que ya ha sufrido demasiado?

— Creo que tuviste mucha suerte y también acabas de hacer millonario al propietario. — Rose señaló hacia la máquina que ahora estaba rodeada de personas intentando replicar la hazaña de Rey con mucho menos éxito.

— ¡Lo sé! Parece que estaba esperando por mí.

En este punto haremos un paréntesis pero adivinarán que, efectivamente, Rey estaba en lo cierto.

Porque el pequeño muñeco oía absolutamente todo lo que decían aunque no pudiera moverse ni mucho menos hablar, atrapado durante siglos en esa forma por culpa de un hechicero despiadado que le había castigado por su egolatría y vanidad.

Tal vez esa jovencita de ojos verdes y simpatía deslumbrante marcaría el fin de su cautiverio, Kylo Ren no lo sabía pero lo deseaba, teniendo en cuenta que después de haber visto tantas cosas, su lección estaba más que aprendida. Pero eso estaba por verse todavía, no es como si fuéramos a darle el gusto de manera tan fácil. ¿No creen?

* * *

Hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo, tanto que ningún libro de historia lo menciona, existió un reino tan grande que solamente limitaba con los océanos y las montañas. Los habitantes de Alderaan pasaban hambre y luchaban en guerras sin sentido, como es de imaginarse, pero sobrevivían gracias a la fe y la esperanza, dos cuestiones que no se obtenían a punta de espada. Quitando las desgracias propias de un escenario medieval, sin energía eléctrica ni antibióticos, se vivía bastante bien y nadie negaba que el paisaje fuera precioso porque los humanos aún no habían agujereado la capa de ozono con sus aerosoles.

La Princesa Leia Organa organizaba un banquete cada año durante el solsticio de invierno para celebrar la vida, invitando a líderes de reinos vecinos y a personas comunes, en una gran fiesta que duraba varias semanas. Lejos de ser armoniosas, estas reuniones eran caóticas y nada salía como se lo planeaba, aunque prevalecía un sentimiento común de alegría que ninguna pelea callejera o acusación de infidelidad podía eliminar. En general todos se divertían y comían hasta reventar, práctica que usted y yo -estimado lector- seguramente repetimos sin que nos presionen demasiado.

El roble central del castillo, árbol sagrado del reino, se llenaba de luces de cientos de antorchas y la gente danzaba a su alrededor hasta el anochecer. A sus pies depositaban todo tipo de ofrendas y alimentos que los más ricos repartirían entre los menos afortunados, tal vez olvidando que ellos causaban sus miserias, en un intento por acercarse y ser de alguna manera iguales ante la mirada atenta de los Dioses.

Y los Dioses tenían muchas formas de amedrentar a sus fieles, lo hacían a través de los hechiceros poderosos como el temible Sidious, quien además se suponía que era inmortal. Su voluntad era inquebrantable y de dudosa moral, pero siempre actuaba de acuerdo a lo que proclamaba como un bien mayor. Aún si esto atentaba contra la vida de algunas personas, no existían hasta entonces leyes para regular la magia. Y no existirían pronto porque todo esto es un cuento para asustar a los niños y recordarles a todos ustedes que, durante esta época del año y siempre, debemos ser buenos.

Y ser bueno y generoso en esos tiempos implicaba mucho menos sacrificio que hoy en día, tal vez porque no existían tantas tentaciones como la comida chatarra y las series, pero esto no quiere decir que fuera algo fácil de lograr.

Benjamin Solo, el joven heredero al trono de Alderaan, lo sabía bien pero era demasiado obstinado como para aceptar opiniones ajenas con respecto a su vida. Valiente con la espada en el campo de batalla, invencible campeón de la Legión de la Primera Orden, había escapado años atrás del control de sus padres para hacer su propio camino, regando a su paso miseria y dolor. Se hacía llamar Kylo Ren y era la amenaza más grande desde la peste negra, aunque a diferencia de ésta, sólo asesinaba a los que lo merecían. Y créanme que existía gente mucho más despiadada que nuestro amigo.

A pesar de todo tenía muchas princesas suspirando de amor por él, porque se murmuraba en los rincones de los castillos que en realidad no era tan malvado. Me atrevo a decir que muchas de nosotras estaríamos de acuerdo, por el bien de nuestra historia y en honor a los finales felices que tanto amamos.

Su madre, la Princesa, anhelaba hacerle entrar en razón, rogando cada año a los Dioses para que intercedieran en su favor. La magia no funcionaba de esa forma y ella lo sabía, pero no se resignaba porque de algún lugar Ben obtuvo esas dosis tan altas de terquedad. Tal vez todo se trataba de una etapa de rebeldía, pero ya no podía ignorar las consecuencias.

Poco a poco iba ganando seguidores y Sidious decidió que era tiempo de actuar. Su plan no sólo liberaría a la tierra del azote del Príncipe Oscuro, sino que también le dejaría el terreno libre para construir su reinado. Si nos ponemos a hacer un análisis serio, todos los males de la era moderna comenzaron con este ser tenebroso.

El hechicero se presentó con una solución que enmascaraba algo más, una propuesta engañosa que prometía detener a Kylo Ren pero no garantizaba el regreso de Ben Solo. Leia no estaba segura de aceptar, pero no tuvo otra opción y así fue como Sidious atrajo al joven con trampas para capturarlo definitivamente en una prisión eterna, en forma de pequeño muñeco que siempre llevaría junto a él.

De la Princesa y de Alderaan no se supo nada más, pero de alguna manera los rituales continuaron, mutando a través de los años. Tal vez porque en el fondo a nadie le importaba la suerte de aquel joven o porque la humanidad está destinada a salir adelante a pesar de todo. O quizás porque no tiene nada de malo festejar aún cuando el mundo sigue siendo igual o peor que antes. Recuerden, la moraleja de toda esta historia es que la esperanza prevalece al igual que las mariposas azules.

Pero no hemos terminado aquí, estimado lector. La triste historia de Kylo Ren, el príncipe de los muñecos, continúa.

Porque en alguna parte del caprichoso curso del tiempo, Sidious perdió de vista a Kylo.

El príncipe observó el paso lento de las centurias, aprendiendo las costumbres y lenguas de cada lugar en el que le tocó parar. Pasó de mano en mano, de familia en familia. A veces considerado un amuleto de buena suerte o como una maldición, otras tantas botado en alguna caja en un oscuro ático y olvidado durante años, otras tantas expuesto a la intemperie de un clima hostil. Pero sin destruirse, sin perder una sola pieza, condenado a ser una figurilla hasta que alguien se tomara el trabajo de resolver el enigma.

Su letargo no se rompería a menos que el hechizo se quebrara y sólo su captor sabía cómo hacerlo. Pero suponemos que Sidious murió o se ocupó de cosas más importantes, como renovar su provisión de batas o entrenar a sus sucesores en el la Magia Oscura. Y como era de esperar, sus descendientes se encargaron de transmitir la magia pero su maldad se diluyó a través de las generaciones hasta llegar a la última de los Palpatine. Ya se imaginarán de quién estoy hablando.

Porque las contradicciones son poderosas en estas dos familias. ¿O era la Fuerza?

* * *

El hecho es que no sabemos cómo llegó Kylo a parar a las manos de Rey Palpatine, pero eso no importa demasiado. Algo sucedería pronto y cierta gata mañosa tendría mucho que ver. La víspera de magia navideña también hizo su aporte, pero creemos que gran parte de la culpa la tuvo Millicent cuando trepó al aparador y se arrojó hacia el árbol con las patas abiertas y una sonrisa malévola.

Rey llegó a casa un poco tarde ese día porque se entretuvo con un coro callejero de pequeños ángeles cantores y luego olvidó que había acordado visitar a sus vecinas, Maz y Amilyn que vivían en el piso de arriba, para ultimar detalles de la cena de Nochebuena. Tanto se retrasó que coincidió con Rose y juntas abrieron la puerta de su hogar compartido dispuestas a descansar de una jornada extensa y agobiante.

Encontrar a Millicent haciendo arcadas en el medio de la sala, junto al árbol descuartizado y los adornos desparramados por el suelo, era lo último que ambas esperaban ese día. Nuevamente, las discusiones acerca de la verdadera _maternidad_ de la gata comenzaron y llovieron acusaciones que involucraron frases como “ _estas cosas pasan por culpa de ese alimento barato”_ y “ _es hora de llevar a Millie a la psicóloga de gatos”._

Pero lo urgente era el estado de salud de la pequeña delincuente y a juzgar por su respiración cada vez más dificultosa, la pelea quedó en segundo plano cuando Rose tomó las llaves del auto y se encaminó hasta el consultorio del veterinario de ojos bonitos y cabello anaranjado.

Rey colocó las manos en la cintura mientras su enojo daba paso a la preocupación, porque amaba a Millie y sospechaba que se había tragado algo. Tenía que ordenar y limpiar sin detenerse a llorar por las piezas rotas. Rose se ocuparía de su mascota, aunque en el fondo sospechaba que su amiga estaba feliz de tener una excusa para ir a ver al Doctor Hux y que pronto le iban a arder las orejas cuando hablara mal de ella para deshacerse de la culpa.

Aunque dejaremos esa historia para después, si es que al finalizar este relato aún tienen ganas de oírla.

Pronto Rey se dio cuenta de que no era para tanto, la torpeza de Millie era de conocimiento público y seguramente resbaló por perseguir alguna polilla, cayendo sobre su amado árbol. Todo estaba de regreso en su lugar y nada faltaba, a excepción de su trofeo de la máquina de peluches. La esfera de acrílico se había partido por el impacto y quizás el muñeco ahora yacía en el estómago de Millicent como Gepeto dentro de la ballena, porque no aparecía por ningún lado.

Claramente, Rey estaba buscando en el sitio equivocado.

* * *

Millicent juraría que el muñequito le había provocado, al menos sentía algo extraño en él, y Millie protegía a sus humanas de cualquier amenaza inferior a diez centímetros de altura. Desde que Rey lo había colgado del árbol, sentía su mirada acusadora y trató de advertirle a Rose que lo botara lejos. Pero ellas no hicieron caso, incluso parecían felices de que _él_ estuviera allí.

¿Cómo es que no notaban que sus manos se movían y golpeaban la pequeña esfera transparente? ¿No escuchaban los golpes de su minúscula espada? El sujeto era muy astuto, hacía su acto de escapismo frustrado cuando las humanas no estaban. Pero ya era suficiente, Millie consideraba que era hora de arrojarlo por el conducto de la basura. Aunque nunca imaginó que él iba a crecer _tanto_.

Ahora que _él_ había aumentado de tamaño quizás le darían la razón. Por suerte ella había masticado su _arma_ antes de que el humo denso invadiera la sala y el enmascarado entrara en pánico. ¿Acaso estaba a tiempo de avisar a sus amas que el sujeto de negro se había encerrado en el baño?

Las consecuencias de ser una heroína no terminarían pronto y supo que estaba acabada cuando se encontró con la mirada azul y reprobadora del humano que coqueteaba con Rose.

* * *

Para Kylo Ren, despertar fue como si una tropilla de caballos le hubiera pasado por encima, o como había escuchado por ahí, como si un _camión_ le hubiese atropellado. Pero no, fue millones de veces más doloroso y desesperante. Se familiarizó con su cuerpo lentamente después de tantos siglos de inmovilidad, aunque no pudo evitar el colapso nervioso. Era como volver a nacer pero con la consciencia intacta y toneladas de información acumulada. De momento a otro esperaba que su cabeza explotara, pero se dio cuenta de que todo seguía allí cuando se quitó la máscara para respirar mejor.

¿Estaba sucediendo? ¿La pesadilla había terminado?

Debió suponer que algo peor le esperaba cuando escuchó los gritos agudos desde el baño. Era patético, los años le habían vuelto un cobarde. Y sin su espada se sentía vulnerable, aunque de nada le había servido para evitar el hechizo. Una sonrisa perversa se formó en su rostro pálido y alargado cuando recordó que la gata casi se ahogó al robárselo.

Un portazo y luego silencio. Ruidos de cristales rotos y algunos originales insultos. Kylo ya se sentía mejor como para salir de su escondite pero no tenía idea de qué hacer. Por alguna razón imaginaba que todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, aunque consideraba que ya había pagado el precio con elevados intereses.

Podría haberse escapado por la pequeña ventana, si aún conservara las proporciones de muñeco, claro. En otras palabras, estaba atrapado todavía en la casa de esas dos jóvenes: la mujer bajita que creía cantar bien cuando estaba sola y la hermosa muchacha de ojos en forma de avellana de espíritu brillante como la estrella de Sirio. Estaba especialmente agradecido con ella por sacarlo de esa máquina infernal días atrás pero no reconocería que el sonido de su voz había despertado centímetro a centímetro de su cuerpo mientras aún era cautivo del hechizo.

Conociendo al embustero Sidious y su estirpe de engendros, no iba a ser tan simple. En alguna parte estaba ese _códice de hechizos y maldiciones_ de su tío Luke, pero le había perdido el rastro seiscientos años atrás y de ninguna manera iba a invocar a su fantasma para preguntarle. Aunque por suerte recordaba las últimas palabras que él le dijo en un intento de ayudar.

> _“Romperá el hechizo el sacrificio de amor verdadero._
> 
> _En la noche del último día, durante el año de los soles gemelos._
> 
> _Dos almas que son una. Sangre de Caballero y Hechicero.”_

El antídoto era tan genérico como indescifrable. Podría haber sido cualquier cosa, pero Kylo sabía que en alguna parte existían más pistas y la joven Rey tenía magia en sus venas, él podía sentirlo también.

Tantos años siento testigo de los comportamientos más absurdos de la humanidad, Kylo no pensó ni por un segundo que Rey podría llegar a reaccionar un poco mal al encontrar a un hombre de casi dos metros de altura en su baño, un sujeto enteramente vestido de negro que lucía exactamente igual a su adorado muñeco extraviado.

* * *

— ¡Atrás o llamaré a la policía!

La escoba ahora convertida en alabarda amenazaba con dejarle varios moretones si se movía. Su ferocidad le pareció fuera de lugar pero adorable, ¡Qué gran guerrera hubiese sido ella si aún existiera Alderaan!

— No voy a haceros daño, necesito algo de vos antes…

— ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Kylo notó que sus nudillos empalidecían por la fuerza con la que sujetaba el palo de madera, pero se maravilló con su tenacidad. Podría haberla desarmado si no estuviera aún entumecido y fascinado con la joven castaña de cabello revuelto y mirada feroz.

— _Oíd_ _plebeya_ , dejad que al menos me presente. Soy…

— ¡Silencio! ¡Vete de mi casa inmediatamente!

_«Bien. Así serán las cosas entonces»_

El baño era pequeño pero las proporciones no impidieron que él le quitara la escoba y terminara arrinconándola contra una pared, sujetándole las manos por encima de la cabeza. Sin embargo, el pánico que vio en sus ojos hizo que se avergonzara un poco y aflojó la presión.

Lo que no esperaba era que ella se soltara e hiciera girar su cara de un cachetazo, como tampoco vio venir el rodillazo certero en sus _partes nobles sin armadura_.

…

Rey se salió del baño, dejando al sujeto agonizando en la bañera. El segundo golpe seguramente había causado que él viera las estrellas y ella aprovechó ese segundo para hacer lo único que se le ocurrió: encerrarlo allí. La privacidad era un bien preciado de la convivencia y como ella pasaba horas en el baño, tenía siempre una llave a mano para que Rose no traspasara los límites del decoro.

¿Por qué él se veía _tan familiar_? Ella apenas notó su ropa pero no olvidaría jamás su mirada de anhelo. Sus ojos eran de color ámbar y si no hubiera tenido tanto miedo, hasta podría decir que él era bastante atractivo. Algo en sus proporciones le recordaba vagamente a alguien más, pero no a una persona. Sentía que lo tenía justo en frente y no se daba cuenta de lo que su mente quería decirle. Definitivamente lo había visto en algún lado…

— ¿Quién demonios eres y qué haces en mi baño? — Rey se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada y segura mientras escuchaba quejidos de dolor del otro lado.

— ¡No necesitáis alardear, Rey! Os he visto maniobrar esa _máquina de circo_ con más fuerza. — La voz grave sonaba un poco ahogada, como si le faltara el aliento.

La joven se apartó instintivamente, bastante asustada.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?

— Estuve ahí. ¿No lo recordáis? No tenéis idea de la cantidad de veces que esa garra me ha soltado, pero vos… vos me sacasteis de ahí, Rey.

El traje negro, la capa raída. Sólo faltaba la espada y el casco.

¡Bingo!

_«No puede ser.»_

— ¡Pruébalo! Y por favor ya deja de hablar así. Es un tanto irritante.

— _Disculpad,_ pero no he utilizado mis cuerdas vocales en más de mil años.

— ¡Ya basta! Te daré un minuto para explicar y luego decidiré qué hacer contigo. Úsalo bien.

Se produjo un breve silencio seguido de un suspiro profundo que no estuvo libre de nuevas declaraciones de dolor. Kylo se incorporó como pudo hasta acercarse a la puerta y allí relató su historia.

— Mi nombre es Benjamin Chewbacca Organa Solo, Príncipe de Alderaan, heredero al trono de Naboo, Comandante de la Legión de la Primera Orden, Líder de los Caballeros de Ren…

— Dije que los usaras bien. Ya has desperdiciado treinta segundos. — Rey interrumpió su declamación de títulos nobiliarios porque la ansiedad amenazaba con hacerle perder la razón, si es que no la había perdido ya.

— Puedes llamarme Kylo.

— Vaya, esto tiene cada vez más sentido. Te llamaré Ben. Es más corto y menos pretensioso.

— Hace años que nadie pronuncia ese nombre. — Dijo él con gravedad.

— Pues bien, acostúmbrate. — Una risa sarcástica retumbó en las paredes del pequeño cuarto de baño. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— No parecías tan cruel ese día... Tampoco anoche cuando cruzaste la sala con ese vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación para ir a buscar agua a la cocina…

— Detente ahí. No lograrás manipularme. ¡Mi mente es fuerte! — En realidad, Rey agradecía que la puerta ocultara el rubor que ahora se extendía hasta sus orejas. ¿Cómo sabía eso?

— Sabes, hay un hombre debajo de esta armadura…

— ¡Lalalalalaaaa! — Empezó a canturrear ella, tapándose los oídos, pretendiendo ser inmune al tono seductor que él adoptaba. — Nada de esto está sucediendo. Acabo de golpearme la cabeza con algo.

— Rey…

— O esto es alguna clase nueva de pesadilla y pronto despertaré y tú seguirás colgado en ese árbol sin hacerle daño a nadie.

Ninguno de los dos habló por un instante, ambos tenían mucho que procesar. Pero Kylo no contaba con mucho tiempo. Si la profecía era cierta, sólo tenía dos días para encontrar al _brujo_ y al _carroñero_. Y necesitaba que ella confiara en él.

— En este momento no sabes qué creer. Pero cierra los ojos y siéntelo. Sabrás que no miento. Te lo explicaré todo, me ayudarás y luego me iré.

Ella no pudo evitar hacerlo, deseaba creerle. ¿Qué otra explicación lógica existía?

_«Absolutamente ninguna.»_

— Está bien. Abriré la puerta, pero si intentas algo extraño, lo lamentarás.

— Estoy advertido de tus _golpes bajos._ A propósito, ¿podrías prestarme un poco de esa _magia de agua_ a la que ustedes llaman hielo?


	2. Chapter 2

Las negociaciones de Rose con el veterinario fueron mucho mejor y más efectivas que las de Rey y su guerrero embrujado, porque con la excusa de supervisar la evolución de Millicent, Armitage Hux llegó a la casa con la gata en un brazo y la joven colgada del otro.

Estimado lector, le propongo hacer una pausa para escuchar lo que ellos murmuran detrás de la puerta antes de continuar con la historia principal. Puede que no sea importante, pero la autora ama los chismes y Rose lleva más de un año intentando llevarse al dulce veterinario _Armie_ a su casa. Veamos si sale como ella se lo imagina.

— ¿No crees que a tu amiga le moleste?

— Por supuesto que no. Conociendo a Rey, ella ya debe estar durmiendo.

— De verdad no quisiera importunar.

— ¡No digas eso! Necesito… ¡Millie necesita a su doctor cerca!

— Está bien. Pero sólo tomaré un café y me iré.

«Ya veremos» pensó ella, esbozando una sonrisa seductora de espaldas al muchacho.

Pero mientras abría la puerta, la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro al encontrarse con un hombre gigantesco despatarrado en el sillón, con una bolsa de hielo en su entrepierna y una mejilla hinchada.

— Buenas noches Rose. Caballero. Millicent. — Kylo miró alternativamente a los recién llegados y pronunció el nombre de la gata como un gruñido que fue debidamente correspondido con un zarpazo al aire dirigido a él.

Rose captó la situación mucho más rápido que Rey y con alarma en los ojos buscó a su amiga con la mirada para pedirle confirmación. Porque algo sospechaba y no podía admitir que sabía lo que estaba pasando delante de su nueva conquista sin quedar como una loca de remate.

¿Por qué estaba tan segura de que el extraño tenía algo que ver con el muñeco en el árbol? A menos que se tratara de alguien que había escapado de la feria medieval, Rose dudaba de que ese sujeto fuera algún vecino nuevo pidiendo azúcar. La ropa y los detalles de su armadura no parecían de utilería y ella ya los había visto en el trofeo que Rey ganó días antes.

¿Por qué a Rose no le parecía tan descabellado que algo así sucediera? Porque la convivencia con Rey Palpatine presentaba este tipo de acontecimientos con bastante regularidad, pero hasta ahora nunca había dicho nada porque se sentía responsable de guardar el secreto de sus poderes. Que las plantas florecieran con abrumadora rapidez estaba dentro de las cosas _normales_ que sucedían en esa casa, y Rose estaba segura de que esto pasaba porque Rey hablaba con ellas.

Su amiga apareció en el umbral de la cocina con el cesto de basura en una mano, buscando algo que Rose no quiso adivinar.

— Oh. ¡Rose! ¿Qué hace el doctor Hux aquí? — Rey se detuvo al verlos y sintió que la mirada de su compañera podría haberle perforado. Sonaba nerviosa y algo forzada pero intentó mantener la compostura porque conocía demasiado bien a Rose y su predilección por el pelirrojo. A decir verdad, aún estaba procesando todo lo que Kylo le había contado durante la última hora.

— ¿No nos vas a presentar a tu amigo? — Rose cerró la puerta pero se mantuvo cerca ella por si acaso el extraño era peligroso.

— Lo siento, él es Ben.

— Kylo. — Rectificó él.

— Armitage Hux. — se acercó para extender su mano. — Un gusto conocerte, Ben.

El aludido hizo una mueca de disgusto y se envaró un poco, pero Rey se apresuró a intervenir antes de tener que oír de nuevo la catarata de presuntuosos títulos nobiliarios.

— ¿Cómo está Millicent?

— Bien. Ha expulsado lo que se comió. Aquí lo tienes. — Armie le entregó el sable de Kylo en miniatura dentro de una bolsa de plástico. — No estoy seguro de que sea algo de valor, pero creo que tiene arreglo con un poco de pegamento.

— Con " _expulsar_ " se refiere a… — Rey tomó la bolsa con un poco de asco y Kylo frunció el entrecejo al comprobar que la espada estaba hecha pedazos.

— Sí, Rey. Se refiere a eso que piensas. Ahora, ¿te importaría acompañarme? — Rose empujó a su amiga sin miramientos mientras Hux tomaba asiento en otro sillón, siempre con Millicent encima, moviendo la cola amenazadoramente hacia donde estaba Kylo.

La cocina y la sala se comunicaban por una pequeña ventana de manera que las amigas podían seguir atentas a lo que sucedía en la otra habitación pero debían hablar en susurros. Rose alejó a Rey todo lo que pudo antes de respirar hondo y empezar el interrogatorio.

— ¿Rey qué has hecho? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Te voy a pedir que hables despacio y con claridad.

Rey puso los brazos en jarras y meditó unos instantes antes de responder, echando miradas dubitativas e intentando elegir bien las palabras.

— ¿Recuerdas esto? — Sostuvo en su mano derecha la bolita transparente, aquello que buscaba en la basura antes de que Rose y Armitage llegaran.

— ¿El muñeco que ganaste en esa máquina?

Rey asintió.

— Ben… Kylo salió de aquí. Al parecer un hechicero llamado Sidious le apresó en esa forma como castigo. Cuando Millie cayó sobre el árbol, la cápsula se rompió y él logró escapar, recuperando su apariencia original. Sé que todo suena muy extraño, pero puedo asegurarte que es cierto. Él piensa que yo puedo ayudarle a regresar a su reino, aunque no estoy muy segura de cómo voy a hacer eso.

Mientras ella hablaba, Rose se cruzó de brazos y abrió un poco la boca pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, recordemos que existían muchísimas chances de que le creyera porque Rey no tenía motivos para mentirle y era demasiado honesta como para hacerlo.

— Aquí tengo su casco, me lo ofreció como prueba. Es idéntico al que vimos ese día. Tú misma admitiste que nunca antes habías visto algo similar.

Rose lo sostuvo y después de examinarlo un poco, intercambió con Rey una mirada de curiosidad. Su memoria era tan buena como mala su aptitud para el canto.

— Genial. Justo lo que le hacía falta a esta casa. Que los adornos cobren vida.

— ¿No me crees verdad?

— Lo triste es que sí lo hago Rey. Me pregunto si a tu lado la vida puede ser normal. — suspiró dramáticamente y se llevó una mano a la frente para calmar un naciente dolor de cabeza. — Pero eso no importa ahora. Quiero saber por qué parece que hubo una pelea y si él te hizo daño.

Su amiga soltó el aire con alivio, feliz de contarla entre sus aliadas.

— En realidad fui yo. Me asusté un poco al principio pero creo que es inofensivo.

Rose miró de reojo hacia la sala y levantó una ceja. 

— Usaste el gancho que te enseñé ¿verdad?

— Con algunas modificaciones… — Rey hizo una mueca de lástima al recordar el segundo golpe, el efectivo.

— Ya veo, por eso la bolsa. ¡Estoy orgullosa de ti, amiga mía! — Rose le abrazó con fuerza, descolocando un poco a Rey, que agradeció al cielo en silencio la colaboración de su comprensiva y paciente compañera de cuarto. — ¿Qué harás ahora? — preguntó, apartándose un poco.

— Se me acaba de ocurrir que Finn podría ayudarnos…

Pero la emoción no les duró demasiado, porque en la sala se desataba otra clase de conversación y el rumbo no se veía tan agradable como la de las muchachas.

— Parece que no le agradas a Millie. Pero no lo tomes personal, los gatos son bastante territoriales. — Armitage acariciaba a la gata que seguía mirando a Kylo con recelo.

— Lo que sucede entre ella y yo es _bastante_ personal. — Kylo se quitó la bolsa de hielo e intentó sentarse en otra posición menos dolorosa y más digna, dedicando una mirada asesina a la gata. — Ella se tragó algo que me pertenece.

— Ya veo, la pequeña espada era tuya. Bueno, deberías ser más cuidadoso _con tus juguetes,_ amigo. — El pelirrojo dejó suavemente a Millie en el suelo y sus palabras fueron más cortantes que el hielo. — Ella podría haberse ahogado.

En ese punto, los dos hombres echaban chispas por los ojos. Armitage defendía el honor de su paciente y Kylo era totalmente indiferente a los sentimientos de Millie. Poco le importaba que ella le hubiese liberado, por su culpa estaba desarmado y no había forma de utilizar su espada ahora, excepto como un palillo para quitarse restos de comida de los dientes.

— Ella debe pagar por lo que hizo. — Kylo se puso de pie, olvidando el dolor por unos instantes para acechar a Millie.

— Calma amigo, sólo es una gata. — Armitage se incorporó también con intención de protegerla.

— Eso es lo que tú crees. Pero eres muy necio y no podrías detectar a la magia ni aunque explotara en mismísima nariz.

Los dos hombres quedaron frente a frente, apenas separados por unos centímetros. La tensión entre ellos se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

— Oh, ya entiendo. Millie te ha golpeado para quitarte tu pequeña espadita. De todas formas, ¿no te parece que estás un poco mayor para usar disfraces?

— Ya quisieras, infeliz.

— ¿Y qué harás al respecto? ¿Vas a retarme a duelo con un guante?

Sus narices casi se tocaban y era cuestión e tiempo para que los golpes comenzaran.

— ¡Oigan ustedes dos! — Rey intervino justo a tiempo y tomando de un brazo a Kylo, le apartó de Armitage de un tirón. — ¡No permito peleas en esta casa!

— Bueno, Rey. Eso no es del todo cierto. — Kylo señaló su mejilla inflamada pretendiendo ser gracioso pero la broma no surtió efecto. Ni siquiera con su media sonrisa seductora, porque Rey parecía inmune a sus encantos o estaba realmente enojada.

Y el invitado no estaba colaborando tampoco.

— No pienso dejar a Millie cerca de este sujeto. Me la llevaré de regreso a la clínica hasta que alguien le enseñe modales.

— ¡No! — Rose posó su pequeña mano sobre su antebrazo. Había trabajado tan duro para conseguir que él aceptara ir a su casa que no dejaría que el _odioso caballero embrujado_ lo echara todo a perder. — Kylo ya se iba. ¿Verdad Rey?

— ¿Disculpa…?

— Por supuesto que sí. Quedamos en visitar a un amigo. ¡Vamos! — Rey arrastró a Kylo hacia la puerta, tomando su cartera, las llaves del auto y algo de dinero en el camino. No olvidó por supuesto el sobre con la espada hecha pedazos. — Iremos a ver a Finn.

¿Quién es Finn? No se impaciente lector. Ya mencionamos arriba que es como un hermano para Rey. Pero lo que no dijimos es que se trata de un consumado antropólogo especializado en mitología nórdica e historia medieval. Muy conveniente, ¿verdad? No olvidemos que Rey tiene las llaves de su casa porque él siempre las pierde.

Mientras les cuento esto, Rey ha pedido el ascensor pero Kylo no tiene intenciones de entrar.

— De ninguna manera voy a entrar ahí. — Como si no alcanzara con su tono, se cruzó de brazos y hasta hizo un puchero.

— ¿Nunca has visto un ascensor? No tengas miedo, casi nunca se descomponen.

— No volveré a encerrarme voluntariamente.

— Ben, es sólo un minuto. — Rey estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba y él no disminuía los niveles de testarudez. — La alternativa es bajar quince pisos por la escalera.

— ¿Acaso me estás desafiando? Puedo caminar durante días sin dormir…

— ¡Haz lo que quieras _comandante_! He tenido un día largo y no pienso caminar un paso más del necesario. De hecho ahora mismo debería estar durmiendo porque debo trabajar mañana. ¿Sabes?

Rey entró en el ascensor y empezó a cerrar la puerta pero Kylo se deslizó junto a ella antes de que pusiera hacerlo, tal vez pensando que lo mejor era no alterar más los nervios de su única amiga.

El espacio era estrecho y él lo ocupaba casi todo con su descomunal altura, aunque tampoco se preocupó en acurrucarse para hacerle más lugar a su compañera. Ambos estaban incómodos, pero Kylo no desperdició la oportunidad de mirar a Rey sin disimulo. No podía evitar pensar que se veía adorable cuando se enojaba, aunque podía notar que su alma era bondadosa, de otra forma no estaría ayudándole y mucho menos le hubiera creído.

Rey, por otro lado, pensó que tal vez no había sido buena idea porque estaba tan cerca de él que era imposible no sentir su calidez y su aroma. Nunca se había sentido amenazada por él, tampoco es como si lo hubiera pensado demasiado. Pero ahora era más consciente de que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles como se imaginaba y ella no era de esas personas que piensan en lo que se están metiendo hasta que es muy tarde para salir.

Se preguntarán ustedes qué clase de aroma puede tener un hombre hechizado durante cientos de años, que ha pasado por miles de situaciones. Bien, su esencia permanecía intacta y además de su ropa era lo único que conservaba de su patria ahora. Rey detectó el olor del bosque, sándalo y cuero mezclado con algo más, indefinido, que hacía que sus manos temblaran un poco. Trataba de que no le perturbara pero aún de espaldas a él, se imaginaba su sonrisa pícara y eso le ponía de peor humor.

Rey se escabulló del ascensor apenas se detuvo, pero en cuanto quiso abrir la puerta para salir del edificio, Kylo se adelantó con movimientos gráciles y hasta hizo una reverencia cómica para que ella pasara. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Rey desactivó la alarma de su automóvil y le indicó que se subiera, pero él se detuvo junto a la puerta. Gracias a la Fuerza era muy tarde y ninguna vecina chismosa estaría asomada detrás de las cortinas, porque bajo la luz del alumbrado público Ben se veía llamativo con su armadura negra en una noche de cuarenta grados, sin viento.

— Supongo que no sabes lo que es un auto.

— Supones mal, he conocido muchos y más limpios que éste.

— Pero estoy segura de que no sabes manejar, así que ¿Por qué no subes? — Rey estaba tratando de no arrojarle con las bolsas de golosinas que guardaba en la guantera, asumiendo que ser arrogante era un rasgo de su nuevo amigo y que tendría que acostumbrarse si no quería volver a darle un merecido golpe.

— No es eso, Rey. Creo que tienes una fuga de combustible. — Kylo señaló la mancha de gasolina en el pavimento, justo debajo del tanque. — Es peligroso.

— Tonterías, hace días que está así y no ha pasado nada. ¡Vamos! Es un viaje largo y hace calor para caminar.

— No.

Rey podría frenar los insultos, pero estaba muy cansada como para contener la pequeña patada en el suelo. Hasta el momento no había conocido a nadie capaz de sacarla de quicio con tanta facilidad, pero haremos un paréntesis para recordar que Kylo no era nada ordinario y acabaría con la paciencia de un santo.

— Has vivido en la época más oscura de la humanidad, podrías haber muerto por una infección de muelas, ¿y vienes a decirme que tienes miedo de que el auto explote?

— No era tan oscura. Y teníamos dentistas, por si no lo sabías. Sólo que no los llamábamos así. Deberías estudiar un poco más.

Lo que siguió fue algo bastante difícil de relatar, más aún para la autora. Pero de alguna manera Kylo pensó que llevar a Rey al hombro como una bolsa de papas era la única forma de evitar que ella encendiera el auto. Podríamos decir que bastaba con una súplica, pero creo que todas estaríamos de acuerdo en que de esta forma es mucho más divertido para nosotras.

Pero no para Rey, que apenas se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía y sólo pudo soltar un grito de indignación y golpear con sus pequeños puños la espalda enorme de su captor, sin hacerle el más mínimo daño porque él ya no caería en la trampa dos veces.

— ¡Bájame en este instante!

— Dime en qué dirección vive este tal Finn.

— ¡No te diré nada!

Pero la solución se presentó de forma mágica cuando una carroza con dos caballos apareció en el extremo de la calle con paso lento. Su conductor iba vestido de elfo y había adornado a los caballos con cuernos de reno falsos, incluso tuvo el descaro de pintarle a uno de ellos el hocico de color rojo. El resto del artefacto iba decorado con numerosas luces navideñas, paquetes de regalos y un muñeco disfrazado de Santa en tamaño real.

Kylo dejó que Rey se deslizara mientras ambos contemplaban atónitos la escena. De pronto ella tuvo una grandiosa idea para vengarse de él, muy adecuada para su amor navideño y muy ridícula como para que él la soportara. No hizo falta que leyera su mente, bastó con mirar la sonrisa malévola que se formó en su bello rostro pecoso.

— Ni lo pienses.

— Es esto o el auto a punto de explotar. Tú decides. — Rey se cruzó de brazos, sin disimular que amaba el sabor de la victoria.

Ahora fue el turno de Kylo de poner los ojos en blanco, patear el suelo y contener los insultos. Su hubiera tenido su espada, podría haberle robado un caballo al _elfo conductor_ en vez de aceptar el viaje junto a Santa Claus. Pero algo de la emoción de Rey le ablandó el corazón, ella realmente lo estaba disfrutando como si fuera una niña. Kylo se sintió feliz, como no le ocurría en mucho tiempo, contando también sus años previos al hechizo. Ella no se parecía en nada a las mujeres de su mundo.

Estimado lector, usted dirá “ _pues claro, si no lo es”_ y está en lo cierto, pero Kylo estaba empezando a desarrollar sentimientos afectivos por Rey, como no podía ser de otra manera. ¿Quién se resistiría a sus ojos en forma de avellana, su naricita respingona y su afán por ayudar en causas perdidas? ¿Podría nuestro feroz guerrero admitir en voz alta que en el fondo no quería romper el hechizo para poder seguir junto a ella en esa ridícula carroza por siempre?

…

Atravesar la puerta del hogar de Finn era como entrar en otra dimensión. Papeles por el suelo, libros apilados hasta el techo, las cortinas cerradas permanentemente por la acumulación de notas escritas a mano. Cada una de las mesas estaba repleta de manuscritos y pequeñas esculturas de dioses antiguos, el escritorio con su computadora rodeado de vasos y platos vacíos.

No visitaba a Finn con regularidad, y acababa de recordar por qué. Un poco avergonzada de lo que Kylo pudiera estar pensando, se apresuró a defender al dueño de casa con poco convencimiento.

— Finn es el mejor mitógrafo que conozco. Debe estar ocupado con alguna investigación importante, su casa es un reflejo del estado de su mente.

— ¿Y crees que él pueda ayudarnos? — Kylo enarcó ambas cejas mientras analizaba la estancia, buscando al propietario emerger detrás de alguna repisa atestada de cachivaches.

— No te dejes engañar, Ben. ¡Finn es un genio!

— No lo dudo, pero me preocupa que se haya perdido en su propia casa.

— No estoy afirmando, tampoco negando, que eso haya sucedido antes. — Rey se mordió los labios antes de hundirse más en su defensa fallida. — Voy a llamarlo.

Instantes después de marcar el número, la melodía de _Indiana Jones_ empezó a sonar por toda la sala. Finn no estaba allí y además había olvidado su celular. Otra vez.

— Bueno. Supongo que tendremos que esperarlo. — Rey se dejó caer agotada en el único sillón libre y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, entornando la vista para mirar la hora en su reloj. — Sólo quisiera descansar un poco, es muy tarde.

— Tal vez no necesitemos de tu amigo después de todo. — Kylo se fijó en un libro de tapas grandes, muy antiguo, con un símbolo curioso en su portada y la palabra _Retorno_ escrita en aurebesh.

Rey abandonó su cómodo descanso al ver las emociones que atravesaban el rostro de Kylo. Podía notar desconcierto y dolor a medida que pasaba las páginas, leyendo con rapidez. Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, como si estuviera buscando algo puntual.

Ella no entendía el idioma, pero era evidente que él sí lo hacía. No quiso quedar como ignorante y lamentaba no poder ayudar más, aunque se le ocurrió que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a su lado. Y lo segundo que se le ocurrió fue preparar algo de comida porque estaba hambrienta.

Revisó la heladera de Finn, sorprendiéndose gratamente por encontrar la cocina en mejores condiciones que el resto de la casa, con muchas provisiones deliciosas en los estantes. Separó un par de tazas y comenzó a preparar un café instantáneo, suponiendo que a él podía gustarle sin azúcar y sin leche, justo lo contrario a ella. Dejó escapar un bostezo mientras esperaba que el agua calentara, cerrando apenas los ojos unos instantes apoyada en una pared libre. Pero despertó sobresaltada con el silbido de la tetera y la presencia familiar de Ben a sus espaldas.

— ¿Has descubierto algo?

— Mucho más que eso. — Kylo extendió el libro abierto hacia ella y señaló una ilustración en la página de la derecha. — Encontré al hechicero.

El dibujo era bastante sintético pero ella no pudo evitar pensar en una persona en particular. El ilustrador había captado sus rasgos con destreza, tanto que la capa no se vería tan fuera de lugar en el mundo real.

— ¿Ese es Sidious? Me recuerda a mi abuelo Palpatine. ¿Qué ocurre? — dijo ella en broma, pero él se la quedó mirando fijamente antes de responder.

— Sheev Palpatine era el nombre que portaba Sidious antes de ser conocido como tal.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? — ella se asustó un poco por la forma extraña en la que él la miraba ahora, como si lo hiciera por primera vez.

— Ahora lo comprendo. Tú eres su descendiente, por eso la magia. Ella corre por tus venas.

— ¿Magia? Sólo es café instantáneo.

— Estoy hablando en serio, Rey Palpatine.

— Espera un minuto. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Mira, te he creído lo de antes pero esto es diferente. Mi abuelo es una persona decente. Y estoy segura de que no es inmortal.

— He pasado mucho tiempo con él, siglos enteros, Rey. Puedo asegurarte que lo es.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Kylo avanzó un poco hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella y de sus fascinantes ojos verdes.

— ¿No has notado que suceden cosas a tu alrededor que no puedes explicar? Y no me refiero solamente a lo que ocurrió conmigo.

Rey pensó en las veces que deseaba algo con tanta fuerza que se cumplía, pero como era tan afortunada y generosa, sus deseos siempre habían sido cosas buenas. Como querer que alguien conservara la salud o que una planta creciera rápidamente. Ella nunca había deseado el mal a nadie, porque rara vez se enojaba a pesar de que tenía motivos para hacerlo. Pero una cosa distinta era aceptar lo que Kylo le decía. Ella era nadie, no significaba nada para el mundo, no tenía el poder de cambiar las cosas a su antojo.

— Creo que estás haciendo conjeturas que no te llevarán a ninguna parte, Ben. — ella le dio la espalda y siguió preparando el café con más entusiasmo del habitual.

— Crees que no eres nadie. Pero tu magia me ha liberado, me ha devuelto a mi forma humana. ¿No te das cuenta?

— ¿Cómo sabes que no fue Millicent? — Rey giró de nuevo para enfrentarlo.

— Lo creía hasta hace un rato, pero ella sólo te protege. Su magia es fuerte cuando está contigo.

Rey quería llorar o reír, el cansancio le impedía elegir una sola emoción.

— Estoy alucinando. Todo esto es un sueño. —Tomó su café y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, dispuesta a ignorar a Kylo y desesperada por despertar de lo que creía que era una ilusión cruel.

— Eso no va a funcionar Rey, debes saber algo más… — Él se arrodilló frente a ella con el libro y adelantó algunas páginas. — Aquí dice que por la mañana volveré a mi prisión a menos que la profecía se cumpla, y que sólo tengo hasta la Nochebuena para evitar que sea permanente.

Ella se fijó en sus ojos suplicantes y sinceros, no quedaba nada de su arrogancia anterior. Él no le estaba mintiendo, en verdad necesitaba su ayuda.

— ¿Cómo lo evitaremos?

Kylo esbozó una sonrisa que le derritió el corazón. Pero lo que dijo después no le pareció tan tierno.

— Según el libro, existe un ritual. Pero no te gustará. — De repente él se sentía un poco incómodo, incluso empezó a caminar por la habitación esquivando pilas de libros.

— Vamos, ¿qué podría ser peor que ser la nieta de un brujo malvado e inmortal que ha maltratado a la humanidad durante años?

Él se aclaró la garganta y se alejó prudencialmente, pero una sonrisa perversa le traicionó.

— Tendrás que dormir conmigo.


	3. Chapter 3

— Absolutamente no. ¡De ninguna manera!

Rey se levantó de repente como activada por un resorte, totalmente avergonzada porque no muy en el fondo imaginaba que los acontecimientos tomarían ese curso, como en esas películas que tanto le gustaba ver. Y en realidad no le hubiera molestado tanto ceder porque Kylo le resultaba muy atractivo. Pero algo le decía que todo era un gran error y que hacer lo que él le pedía sólo iba a complicar más las cosas entre ellos.

La joven tenía muchas razones por las cuales no lo haría, pero sus sentidos se estaban encargando de desecharlas una por una. Excepto la más importante, Rey no volvería a verlo y temía que se estaba enamorando perdidamente de él.

¿Y cómo es que de repente hace tanto calor aquí? No lo suficiente como para que él se desprenda de su armadura, pero es lógico que no quiera hacerlo tratándose de un guerrero siempre listo para la batalla. Al menos Kylo se quitó los guantes y se pasó una mano por el cabello, exasperado, porque Rey no estaba tomando bien su broma.

¿Cuándo aprendería él a pensar antes de hablar?

— Rey…

— No voy a hacerlo, no importa cuánto lo ruegues. — aunque él no tendría que insistir demasiado y ella lo sabía.

— Escucha un momento…

— ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que dice? 

— Eso mismo estoy tratando de decirte, pero tú…

— ¿Cómo sé que no te estás aprovechando de todo esto para acostarte conmigo? — Interrumpió, ya al borde de la desesperación.

— ¡Rey! — él la tomó con delicadeza por los hombros y ella sintió un cosquilleo, maldiciendo en silencio al calor intenso de Jakku que le había obligado ese día a usar una blusa sin mangas. — Debes calmarte un poco. Respira.

Rey le hizo caso esta vez, pero su corazón no disminuía los latidos enloquecidos y mucho menos cuando él estaba otra vez tan cerca. Agradecía que le estuviera sosteniendo porque sus piernas estaban muy flojas. 

— El libro no dice exactamente eso. Fue mi interpretación apresurada. — Más bien fueron sus intenciones no tan caballerosas, pero la jugada se estaba saliendo de control.

— ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? — ella respiró aliviada y un poco decepcionada, pero ocultó bastante bien lo segundo.

— Es lo que he estado intentando hacer, pero empezaste a gritar como poseída por un demonio de Sarlacc. Los hechizos son capciosos y a los brujos les gustaban los enigmas. En ninguna parte dice lo que te estás imaginando. Sin embargo no me opondré si quieres hacer algo  _ antes _ de dormir… — Kylo no podía evitar el contraataque, lo llevaba en la sangre.

Ella se soltó de su agarre con un bufido.

— ¡Deja ya de bromear, Ben! ¿Acaso soy la única que se está tomando en serio esto? ¿Quieres pasar el resto de la eternidad convertido en un juguete? 

El tono severo de ella le hizo reaccionar.

— No. 

El problema es que ahora Kylo tampoco estaba seguro de lo que quería. Porque no se imaginaba volver a su reino sin ella. No se imaginaba la vida sin Rey. Tal vez haberle conocido y no poder permanecer junto a la joven era otro nivel más de castigo por cumplir, tal vez sus pecados aún no eran perdonados del todo.

— A mi no me importa lo que te ocurra, porque hasta hace unas cuantas horas tenía otra clase de problemas y no tengo intenciones de ser la niñera de un… de un…

— ¿Apuesto Príncipe? — Aventuró él.

— ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que eres! — Rey tenía los nervios tan tensos por las emociones acumuladas que se puso a llorar de repente, desconsolada. 

No podía explicarle que jamás había experimentado un encuentro de una sola noche, él se burlaría de ella o no le creería. Claro que tuvo algunos novios antes, pero extrañamente desaparecían cuando llegaba el momento de profundizar las caricias y los besos. Rey atribuía todo eso a su mala suerte en el amor o a que los hombres de su generación eran todos cobardes.

Pero allí estaba Kylo, de la manera más improbable y surreal, ofreciendo entregarse a ella sin preámbulos ni condiciones, con el objetivo de salvar su cuello. Ella no podía aceptarlo, no de esa manera.

Kylo se sintió el ser más horrendo de la galaxia por causarle semejante dolor y no sabía qué hacer para tranquilizarla. No volvería a acercarse porque quedaba claro que ella no lo deseaba, tampoco estaba entre sus habilidades consolar damiselas angustiadas. Pero lo peor era tener que soportar su llanto, ya que se imaginaba que Rey no era de las que lloraban por cualquier cosa. 

Preso de un impulso, arriesgándose a que ella volviera a golpearlo, la rodeó con sus brazos y ofreció la tela de su capa como improvisado pañuelo. Ella se sobresaltó un poco pero no se alejó de él y así se quedaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Rey se calmó. 

Se acoplaban perfectamente, tal vez porque ese día Rey no se había puesto sus sandalias de plataforma, pero a Kylo le gustó mucho la sensación de tenerla de esa manera. Hundió su nariz en el cabello de Rey que olía a manzanilla y eucalipto silvestre, sin poder resistirse a inspirar profundamente para llenarse los pulmones de su fragancia. 

Ella le gustaba, pero había que ser ciego para no fijarse en alguien tan dulce y bondadosa como Rey. Ahora entendía que había herido sus sentimientos, cuando antes le hubiera importado muy poco lastimar a la gente. Y aunque su broma tenía grandes dosis de verdad, jamás se aprovecharía de ella ni tomaría nada que Rey no quisiera entregarle.

— Lo siento Rey. — Murmuró cerca de su oído con ternura y eso pareció sacudirla como una descarga eléctrica que le devolvió a la realidad. 

Como ya se imaginarán, Kylo no era el tipo de persona que pedía perdón, ni siquiera admitía sus errores. Pero la presencia de Rey estaba haciendo mucho por él, aún si no lograban romper el encantamiento de Sidious.

— Yo también lo siento, Ben. No suelo perder los estribos de esa manera. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a tratar con príncipes testarudos, después de todo. — se apartó un poco, lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos y le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora que él agradeció. 

— No te preocupes. Soy el último. — aunque pretendía ser simpático, sus palabras se tiñieron de angustia.

Estaban muy cerca, sólo bastaba con un pequeño movimiento para que los labios de Kylo se posaran en los suyos. Rey podía sentir que el corazón de él también latía desbocado bajo la armadura de cuero, pero por alguna razón ella se alejó un poco más, abandonando la seguridad de sus brazos fuertes y él no intentó retenerla.

— ¿Podrías decirme qué dice exactamente el libro? Palabra por palabra. Nada de interpretaciones, sólo traducción. 

— Está bien. Pero primero toma asiento. — esta vez hablaba en serio y lo que no estaba revelando causó un escalofrío en la espalda de Rey, como cuando nos están por comunicar una noticia grave. O quizás eran los resabios del momento que acababan de compartir, ella no podía asegurar que no fuera un poco de cada una.

Kylo arrimó un taburete y se sentó también, incluso los guerreros invencibles tienen derecho a descansar a veces, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo ella iba a reaccionar cuando le contara el resto de sus descubrimientos. El libro contenía mucha información útil y también muchas mentiras. Pero existían hechos de su pasado que no le hacían quedar bien y que lamentablemente eran ciertos.

— Por empezar, te diré que este libro cuenta la historia de mi patria, Alderaan. Son leyendas y mitos recopilados por un tal  _ Obi Wan Kenobi _ en el siglo XV.

— Jamás había escuchado de ella. 

Kylo recordó las montañas y los valles siempre verdes de su reino, los ríos y lagos encantados con sus criaturas, los pasillos del palacio de sus padres.

— Eso es porque Sidious se encargó de borrarla del mapa una vez que me quitó del camino. — Kylo torció la boca con desprecio y formó un puño con la mano, frustrado por no haber podido evitar el destino de su familia. — Pero este libro dice que muchos de sus sobrevivientes fundaron una colonia en los  _ Mundos de Ceniza _ , manteniendo viva la magia a través del ritual del  _ Retorno.  _

— ¡Entonces aún existe! — exclamó Rey, esperanzada.

— Sólo son historias, nada de lo que haga puede cambiar el pasado.

— Pero no es tarde, aún puedes volver. ¿Verdad?

Él negó tristemente con la cabeza.

— No tengo a donde ir, Rey. Todos han muerto.

— Pero tú dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda para volver, que romperías el hechizo y luego te irías. Tal vez ese lugar mágico aún existe. — Rey se mantenía positiva a pesar de todo, aunque le iba a costar despedirse de él, porque sabía que eso era lo que debía suceder.

— Lo que quiero es venganza. — Kylo se puso tenso y su voz se volvió gélida, ni un rastro quedaba de la ternura que mostró antes. El guerrero sangriento estaba de regreso. — Quiero liberarme del encantamiento para poder enfrentar a Sidious de hombre a hombre.

Rey se sobresaltó un poco.

— Nada bueno sacarás de eso, Ben. Tú no eres así.

Él la miró con verdadera angustia en sus ojos del color del ámbar.

— Antes de continuar con esto, deberías saber algunas cosas sobre mí. No soy una buena persona. He causado daño, he asesinado a mucha gente. Por mi culpa Alderaan cayó, por mi egoísmo y terquedad, porque no estuve ahí para defenderla. Yo abandoné mi legado mucho antes de que Sidious apareciera, él sólo dio el golpe de gracia pero yo le facilité las cosas.

Esperó unos instantes a que ella le dijera que lo abandonaba a su suerte o huyera despavorida. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Ya pueden respirar aliviados ustedes también, porque Rey no piensa abandonar a nuestro héroe caído bajo ninguna circunstancia. O eso parece.

— Bueno. Seguramente has tenido tus motivos. — Respondió ella después de meditarlo unos largos segundos. — Estoy segura de que hiciste lo que te pareció correcto entonces y no sé qué hubiera hecho yo en tu lugar. Supongo que no te tocó vivir en una era fácil.

Su comprensiva generosidad le dejó sin palabras otra vez.

— Pero creo que esta es tu oportunidad de dejar el pasado atrás. Todos cometemos errores, tantos años después deberías haber aprendido la lección. El odio sólo te traerá más odio. Te convertirás en alguien peor que el sujeto que te puso en este lugar.

— ¿Lo dices porque no quieres que le haga daño a tu abuelo?

— No, lo digo porque no quiero que él te lastime. Si es tan poderoso como dices, puede acabar contigo.

— Lo intentó la primera vez, pero ahora soy fuerte. — Kylo volvió a sentarse, tomando las manos de ella con suavidad. — Te tengo a ti a mi lado, Rey.

Ella se conmovió un poco por la intensidad de su mirada, debatiéndose entre colaborar con su causa o sucumbir a sus encantos. En los dos casos saldría herida, pero confiaba en su poder de persuasión para convencerlo de que no arriesgara su vida por una venganza. Era abrumador lo que él le hacía sentir en tan poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero no iba a ignorar esos sentimientos aunque al final del camino sólo existiera la soledad. 

— Podemos discutir los detalles después, ahora concentrémonos en el ritual que mencionaste antes. ¿Quieres? 

Kylo asintió obediente y liberando sus manos para tomar el libro que había quedado en su regazo, se aclaró la garganta para empezar a leer en voz alta. 

_ —"En el año de los soles gemelos, en la tierra donde nunca llueve, la semilla del hechicero crecerá." _

— En Jakku jamás llueve, pero ¿qué es eso de los soles gemelos?

— Mis ancestros eran muy supersticiosos con los números, por lo que deduzco que se refiere al año de los números gemelos. 

— 2020.

— Así es. Sidious me maldijo en 1010.

— Bueno, si no funciona puedes esperar otros 1010 años. Aunque al paso que vamos, viviremos en naves espaciales para entonces.

— Podré cambiar la hoja de mi espada por algún tipo de láser. Pero prefiero no esperar tanto. — ambos rieron y él continuó.  _ — "El caído volverá a ascender en el amanecer de la última luna llena, cuando el roble ancestral se cubra de luces y las hadas bailen alrededor.”  _

— Tiene sentido: el árbol, las luces… la próxima luna llena es en dos días, justo en Navidad. Aún tenemos tiempo para resolverlo. — dijo Rey mientras miraba el calendario lunar en su teléfono.

—  _ "Lo que fue destruido será enmendado. Sacrificio y Comunión de dos almas que son una. Como debió ser y será." _

— “Dos almas que son una…” ¿Es por eso que dedujiste que debíamos dormir juntos? — preguntó ella sin atreverse a mirarlo y con un hilo de voz.

Kylo se encogió de hombros.

— Es el único sacrificio que se me ocurrió. Y lo cumpliría con gusto. — Por su mirada de anhelo, a ella no le quedaban dudas de que así era.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo pero ella la apartó enseguida, sintiendo los ojos de Kylo sobre ella como una caricia y eso no le desagradó en absoluto.

— Creo que estás siendo demasiado literal. Sacrificio puede referirse a muchas cosas. Puede tratarse de una ofrenda o de algo inmaterial. No perdemos nada con intentarlo, pero no creo que sea tan simple, debe ser otra cosa… ¿Me estás escuchando? 

De pronto Kylo apartó su vista del libro y fijó la mirada detrás de Rey, como si estuviera pensado en otra cosa.

— Por la Fuerza. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? — adelantó unas páginas del libro con rapidez hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. — ¡Eso es! ¡Por las barbas de mi tío Luke! No se trata de un ritual, el maldito trataba de advertirme. — Kylo se levantó de repente y comenzó a andar por la habitación de nuevo, hundido en su propio mundo fabulesco.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que Sidious no tuvo  _ toda _ la culpa? — Kylo extendió el libro y señaló una ilustración de un hombre vestido enteramente de negro con una espada de hoja roja y empuñadura en forma de cruz. — Este soy yo según  _ Obi Wan _ . Debajo dice  _ Mata Jedi  _ en aurebesh. 

Rey analizó la imagen y sin poder evitarlo, recorrió con un dedo la figura enmascarada pero Kylo no notó el gesto.

— No sé qué serán esos  _ Jedis  _ pero no se ven muy amigables. — Rey se fijó en el resto de los personajes que decoraban la escena, un par de ejemplares con cuernos y ojos rojos, bastante aterradores.

— En realidad… Ese es un  _ Sith _ . Uno de los míos. Un mago oscuro.

— No se parece a ti.

— Eso es porque no completé mi entrenamiento y Sidious me quitó mis poderes cuando me encerró en esa forma.

— Ya veo, por eso no traes cuernos. — bromeó ella, pero comenzaba a sentirse ansiosa y a él no le estaba causando gracia. — Entonces, si no eres un  _ Sith _ o un  _ Jedi _ , ¿qué eres?

— Un malcriado. Un cobarde.

— ¿Cómo dices? — claro que lo era, pero ella no esperaba que lo reconociera.

— Lo que oyes. Tuve la oportunidad de ser emperador pero me dejé llevar por las voces. Mi madre renunciaría al trono y quería que contrajera matrimonio con alguien que había elegido para ser mi emperatriz, pero yo era joven, estúpido y altanero.

— Los matrimonios arreglados no suenan bien. No te culpo. — Rey se sintió molesta al imaginarlo con otra mujer pero no quiso seguir por ese hilo de pensamientos. — Dime que al menos le echaste un vistazo antes de rechazarla.

— No lo hice. La dejé plantada en el altar. Me escapé por la noche junto con un puñado de soldados y cambié mi nombre por el de Kylo Ren.

— Oh Ben. ¡Eso no se hace! ¿Has considerado los sentimientos de la mujer?

— Ella era una  _ Jedi _ . Lo que más odio en el mundo. Pero ahora lo entiendo. Todo fue un grave error. — Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se dejó caer de nuevo en el taburete.

— No me has dicho qué son los  _ jedis  _ aún. ¿Por qué los odias tanto? — insistió ella, cada segundo más intrigada. 

— Mi tío era uno de ellos. Hechiceros buenos, magia de la luz y esas cosas. Aburridos. — él hizo un gesto con la mano, como si le restara importancia al asunto. — Tienen demasiadas reglas y no disfrutan la vida, no permiten amar libremente y usan ropas incómodas.

— ¿Sidious es un  _ Jedi _ ?

Kylo soltó una risa un tanto diabólica que provocó que la piel de Rey se erizara.

— Por supuesto que no, él es un  _ Sith _ . Por su culpa hice cosas innombrables. Aún no comprendo cómo es que mi madre pensó que podría ayudarle cuando él estaba detrás de todo. ¡Como pudo ser tan tonta! ¡Él nos manipuló a todos desde el comienzo!

— ¿Por qué Sidious se molestaría en embrujarte si eras uno de los suyos?

— ¡Porque se suponía que yo debía desposar a su nieta! — dijo él casi gritando mientras sostenía el libro para que Rey pudiera comprobar lo que estaba diciendo. — ¡El bastardo me quitó del camino para evitarlo y hundir al mundo en el terror y el caos!

— Detente un momento ahí. 

Sí, paremos aquí. ¿Acaso Kylo dijo que tenía que casarse con la  _ nieta _ de Sidious? Efectivamente, Sidious tenía una nieta que era tan poderosa en la Magia como él, pero su poder nacía del lado de la Luz. La alianza entre La Princesa Palpatine y el heredero de Alderaan traería paz al reino, un balance que duraría por los siglos de los siglos hasta que la última gota de magia se extinguiera. 

Volvamos a la casa de Finn y a presenciar el rostro desencajado de Rey que es sumamente gracioso.

— Por la Fuerza — Susurró ella con voz ahogada y sus manos sobre el libro temblaron.

Una dama vestida de blanco inmaculado con una espada de doble hoja dorada y un curioso peinado de tres bollos, junto a un felino anaranjado, sospechosamente parecido a… 

— ¡Millicent! — Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Y luego se produjo un silencio incómodo mientras ambos sentían que sus mentes giraban como un carrusel y el aire les faltaba.

— Entonces… Soy una  _ Jedi  _ — Rey repetía en voz alta para intentar aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo, mirando sus manos como si de repente fueran a despedir rayos azules sin razón alguna.

— Es muy probable que seas su reencarnación. Tu magia de Luz tendría sentido.

— ¿Dejaste plantada en el altar a mi tátara tátara tátara abuela? 

— ¡Ya te dije que lo siento!

— Descuida. Eso pasó hace cientos de años y yo ni siquiera había nacido.

Otro carraspeo incómodo y algunas miradas esquivas. Kylo pensó que su interpretación del ritual cobraba un nuevo sentido y se congratuló de no haber estado tan equivocado. Pero por motivos que no adivinaba, todo era más complicado ahora. 

Rey se maravillaba de que su mente no hubiera colapsado todavía, aunque sentía que el cansancio caía en sus hombros como un yunque. No sólo tenía que aceptar que tenía poderes mágicos, que no tenía idea de cómo utilizar, sino que también resultó ser la prometida de un hombre que le llevaba más de mil años.

— Esto es muy extraño. 

— Lo es.

— Así que en realidad nosotros…

— Estamos destinados. 

— Creo que necesito un momento a solas. 

Rey empezó a deambular por la habitación como antes hiciera Kylo, sintiéndose más cansada que nunca. Necesitaba dormir porque cuando se abandonaba al sueño siempre llegaban las respuestas.

— Adelante. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Él también tenía mucho en qué pensar porque era su culpa que Rey estuviera en esa situación. Si no se hubiera comportado como un crío hace mil años atrás, probablemente todo sería diferente.

Observó como Rey cerraba la puerta de una habitación que supuso que era la de su amigo Finn y decidió que también le vendría bien descansar un poco, aunque dormir estaba fuera de sus planes. Uno de los efectos colaterales de la maldición era el insomnio eterno y su cuerpo aún no estaba del todo recuperado. Le aterraba la posibilidad de despertar en su prisión de nuevo, pero tendría que adaptarse a la idea de pasar otros mil años así, porque no permitiría que Rey arruinara su vida por él.

_ "Sacrificio y Comunión" _

No se trataba de una profecía ni de un ritual. Lo que el libro les había mostrado era una historia del pasado perdido. Sidious había quitado a Kylo de la ecuación. Pero ¿cómo podía estar seguro de que fue él quien lo hizo? El comienzo era muy confuso en la mente del  _ caballero _ , y ya no podía confiar en nadie más que en Rey.

¿Significaba eso que debían casarse? ¿Unirse? ¿Bastaba con un beso de amor verdadero como en las películas? ¿El sacrificio que aún debía cumplirse era también su maldición? ¿Existiría otra forma de arreglar todo ese embrollo? Estimado lector, ¿está usted igual de confundido que la autora?

El tiempo se agotaba pero su única preocupación ahora era pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera junto a Rey. Lo demás le tenía sin cuidado, la venganza le importaba poco. La joven de cabello castaño había lanzado sobre él otra clase de encantamiento, pero Kylo se dejaría arrastrar por ese río con mucho gusto. 

...

Rey se acurrucó sobre la cama de Finn, sin desvestirse porque solamente pensaba relajarse un poco, pero cayó en un sueño profundo y poco reparador, en el que voces del pasado y del presente se mezclaron para confundirla aún más.

Despertó por el sonido de su alarma en el celular, maldiciendo que la aventura más fascinante de su vida, quizás la única, sucediera en plena temporada alta de regalos navideños porque no le estaba permitido faltar al trabajo durante esas fechas. Imaginó que algo ocurría y un llamado mágico le avisaba que tenía el día libre, pero como eso no iba a pasar, se levantó de mala gana. Con el cabello desordenado y los ojos hinchados, se dirigió al baño, masticando aún los restos de sus pesadillas. Se peinó lo mejor que pudo y se lavó la cara con agua que no estaba tan fría como le hubiera gustado pero sirvió para quitarle las lagañas. Se sentía más cansada que nunca y aún tenía que ingeniárselas para llegar hasta su casa, cambiarse, e ir a la oficina. 

De repente se detuvo, recordando dónde estaba y por qué, como si las neuronas de su cerebro finalmente estuvieran haciendo sinapsis y los mensajes estuvieran llegando uno por uno. De nada le había servido consultarlo con la almohada porque los problemas seguían en su mente, aunque con la luz de la mañana tenía otras perspectivas más alentadoras. 

¿Todo había sido real? Sólo tenía que dirigirse a la sala para corroborarlo. Allí estaba Kylo, en su forma humana y extendido a lo largo del sillón con tanta gracia que Rey no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo. Yacía boca arriba con la pierna derecha flexionada y la izquierda estirada, su pie colgando más allá del apoyabrazos. Una mano reposaba sobre su estómago y la otra estaba bajo su cabeza como si fuera una almohada. 

Rey notó que se había quitado parte de su atuendo, aunque conservaba los pantalones de tejido grueso y las botas. Una hebra de cabello oscuro y ondulado caía sobre su frente, dándole un aspecto irresistible, al menos para Rey. Y creo que todas estaríamos de acuerdo con ella.

La joven se acercó para analizar sus facciones con detenimiento, aprovechando que él dormía plácidamente. Sus largas pestañas estaban quietas y su pecho apenas subía y bajaba al respirar. Rey se acercó otro paso, temiendo que el hechizo hubiera empeorado su salud o que él fuera ahora un muñeco de tamaño real. 

Ahora estaba casi sentada en el respaldo del sofá, inclinándose un poco para poder examinarlo mejor...

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves o sueles caminar dormida? — dijo él en tono suave sin inmutarse y sin abrir los ojos.

— No estás durmiendo. — fue lo único que ella atinó a decir al quedar en evidencia. — Quería asegurarme de que seguías aquí.

Él se incorporó apoyando los codos hasta quedar a la altura de su mirada, con una sonrisa burlona y algunas mariposas revoloteando en su interior.

— No me iré todavía. — Kylo extendió una mano y la apoyó con ternura sobre la mejilla de Rey, un poco inseguro y temiendo su rechazo. — No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.

Rey respiraba con dificultad pero su orgullo le impedía alejarse. Mantendría ese duelo de miradas hasta el final. Después de todo no le hacía daño a nadie, solamente a ella misma, y tenía derecho a vivir su propio cuento de hadas con beso de príncipe incluido. 

El tiempo se detuvo, ya nada más importó. Si todo iba a terminar pronto, era mejor aprovechar el momento. Rey mandaría a la porra su trabajo porque tampoco le gustaba tanto, y sus sentidos estaban absolutamente embotados por la voz aterciopelada de Kylo.

Él terminó de incorporarse y de un movimiento clave, sujetó a Rey por los hombros y la depositó sana y salva sobre el mullido sofá de manera que ella quedó encima de él.

No hubo demasiado tiempo para protestas porque el sonido de unas llaves y la puerta abriéndose les interrumpieron.

— ¡Rose estaba en lo cierto! 

Finn llegó en el  _ mejor _ momento.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

El Profesor Finneas S. Torm era la joven promesa de Jakku, reconocido por su sed insaciable de conocimiento y la ausencia total de sentido común. Los que le conocían sabían que cuando un libro se le metía entre ceja y ceja, era muy difícil rescatarlo de sus páginas. Podía escuchar durante horas algún relato de los ancianos fundadores pero no podía concentrarse en cosas más prosaicas, como pagar los impuestos a tiempo o saludar a su madre en su cumpleaños. Para Finn, todo era menos importante que la historia, él vivía en su propio mundo de páginas amarillentas que se deshacían en sus manos.

Es por eso que encontrar a su mejor amiga medio enroscada en su sillón favorito con un extraño atractivo, no le pareció nada de otro mundo. Excepto por el hecho de que Rose le había contado lo que sucedía, sólo unos minutos antes, cuando llegó a la casa de ellas con la intención de recuperar la copia del juego de llaves porque había perdido el suyo. 

Así es, estimados lectores, las chicas tenían  _ dos _ juegos extras, dada la naturaleza despistada de Finn.

Por supuesto que no se percató del pelirrojo enfundado en pijama rosa que le abrió la puerta del hogar de Rey y Rose, ni tampoco hizo preguntas cuando él abrazó a su amiga por detrás y le dio un beso tierno en los labios al despedirse.

Nada de eso le importó a Finn después de que escuchó las palabras "enorme sujeto encantado con armadura que Rey obtuvo en una máquina de peluches" de la boca de Rose. El resto del relato apresurado le dejó con sed de más información y una conexión certera en su cerebro, de esas que rara vez ocurren, relacionó el hecho con algo que ya sabía.

¿Tendría algo que ver con la visita que tuvo algunos días atrás? El sujeto de ojos celestes y cabello ceniciento le había hablado en sueños, al menos Finn creyó que estaba durmiendo cuando se le apareció. Por esas cosas de la conveniencia de la trama, recordó cada palabra exacta del delirio místico, porque con la capa blanca asoció la imagen del  _ Jedi _ con una Anunciación Sagrada.

Aún no tenía idea de cómo los dos eventos sobrenaturales se relacionaban, pero estaba seguro de que así era. El sujeto, rodeado de un aura azul, desapareció antes de que despertara para hacerle más preguntas, dejando el libro en aurebesh sobre su mesa de noche.

—  _ Achuta! Kee chai chai cun kuta?! _ — Finn cerró la puerta tras de sí, sabiendo que iba a encontrarse con el caballero pronto, pero jamás imaginó que Rey y él se estaban comunicando  _ tan bien.  _

_ « _ Bueno, algunos lenguajes son universales» pensó, felicitando internamente el buen gusto de su amiga. __ __

— ¡Finn! — Rey intentó con poco éxito desenmarañarse de los brazos de Kylo, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y la vergüenza de ser encontrada en una situación tan íntima. No era tarea fácil porque él permanecía inmóvil, como si la presencia del dueño de casa no le afectara en lo más mínimo. — Traté de llamarte pero olvidaste llevar tu teléfono.

—  _ E chu ta _ ! Sabía que no eran sólo las llaves. — Finn puso los ojos en blanco unos instantes, ignorando a la pareja y luego empezó a buscar algo entre las pilas de papeles, arrojando de cualquier modo su mochila en una columna inestable de libros. —  _ Konchee sa doe? _

— ¿Por qué tu amigo habla la antigua lengua de los Hutts? — preguntó Kylo en voz baja, echando una mirada de desconfianza a Finn pero sin despegarse de Rey. Ella se encogió de hombros.

Algunas cosas mejor no se preguntan, pero si realmente quieren saber por qué, puedo decirles que Finn tenía una marcada tendencia a gritar en Huttés cuando se emocionaba demasiado.

Kylo liberó a regañadientes a su presa y con un suspiro resignado dejó que ella se pusiera de pie, aunque no se molestó en quitar la mano de su cintura con un gesto un tanto posesivo. Finn no parecía agresivo ni ofendido, pero el príncipe se ocuparía de proteger a Rey y de dar las explicaciones correspondientes, si acaso era necesario defender su honor de doncella, aunque dudaba de poder sonar convincente. No quería alejarse de la joven.

— ¿Me escuchas, Finn? Necesitamos tu ayuda, por eso hemos venido. 

_— ¡Chut, chut!_ No te molestes en explicarme, _ma_ _pateessa._ Rose me lo contó todo. ¡No hay tiempo que perder! — dijo, sin despegar los ojos de su tarea. 

— ¿Cómo sé que podemos confiar en él? — Kylo reclamó nuevamente la atención de Rey. — Parece que no ha dormido en días o está bajo los efectos de alguna sustancia. 

La joven se mordió los labios por toda respuesta, no podía asegurar la integridad mental de su notable amigo pero confiaba en él con su vida. Finn se detuvo abruptamente y miró a Kylo de arriba abajo antes de hablar.

— Él me dijo que serías demasiado  _ nonke _ como para aceptar ayuda. 

Rey no comprendía una palabra de lo que ocurría, pero por la forma en que el rostro de su caballero empalideció, supo que Finn le había insultado de alguna manera y se apresuró a frenarlo antes de que se abalanzara sobre él, poniendo ambas manos en su pecho. 

—  _ Keepuna! _ oh, aquí estás! — Con una amplia sonrisa y totalmente ajeno a la furia que había desatado en Kylo, Finn tomó un lápiz y un cuaderno de hojas blancas, lo abrió y comenzó a dibujar frenéticamente.

Rey y Kylo intercambiaron miradas de preocupación mientras Finn dibujaba con gran habilidad lo que parecía ser el retrato de un hombre con capa y rostro ceñudo. 

— ¿Es él?  _ Ur-Damin? Jeedai?—  _ dijo, extendiéndole el papel a Kylo y mirándolo a los ojos para esperar su reacción. Mientras tanto aprovechó para fijarse en el resto de la monumental figura de su huésped, sin poder evitar lanzar un silbido de admiración que buscaba la complicidad de su amiga pero sólo obtuvo un codazo de su parte.

—  _ Tagwa.  _ ¿Cómo conoces a mi tío Luke? — Kylo le devolvió el dibujo, cada vez más intrigado por el pequeño hombre loco. 

El carraspeo sonoro de Rey captó la atención de ambos.

— ¿Les importaría una traducción? Para los que hablamos  _ Jakkuense. —  _ la joven estiró un poco el cuello para mirar también y Kylo le entregó el retrato de Luke para que lo examinara por su cuenta, sin poder evitar estremecerse cuando sus manos se rozaron.

Con un suspiro exasperado, Finn le quitó el papel de las manos y tomó el libro que ellos habían revisado la noche anterior, aquel que el  _ jeedai  _ le había entregado. Pasó las hojas a gran velocidad y se detuvo en una ilustración que ocupaba casi toda una página, con la frase  _ el último jedi  _ escrita en aurebesh. 

— Él me dijo que vendrías,  _ cheng _ , hace unas cuantas noches. Pensé que era una alucinación por culpa de aquellos hongos de Dagobah… — Hizo una pausa ante la mirada reprobatoria de Rey pero no le importó demasiado. — pero el libro seguía allí al día siguiente y lo llevé a un experto que quiso ofrecerme una suma increíble de dinero por él, pero ya saben, yo no vendería algo así…

—  _ wapit, yae!  _ — exclamó Kylo en tono gélido que no admitía tonterías. — ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente?

— No es como si él se hubiera quedado a tomar un café... me hubiera gustado hablar largo y tendido del asunto, soy un gran admirador de tu patria… — Finn se detuvo cuando Kylo lo sujetó por el cuello de su camisa y lo levantó unos centímetros. — ¡Está bien! ¡Te diré todo! 

Una vez en el suelo, Finn empezó a recitar de memoria.

— “ _ Debes cuidar este libro con tu vida porque no existe otro igual. Pronto será Luna Llena y mi obstinado sobrino deberá cumplir su destino o esperar una nueva eternidad. Todo lo que necesitan está en sus páginas. Lo que la Guardiana rompió será forjado de nuevo, la Hechicera sanará el cristal a media noche, ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después.”  _

_ —  _ Maldito viejo pretencioso con sus acertijos. — rugió Kylo entre dientes, aunque su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad.

— ¿Estás seguro de que eso fue todo? — Rey instó con delicadeza a Finn cuando terminó, sintiendo que la desilusión del príncipe aumentaba porque era un reflejo de la suya. — ¿Recuerdas algo más? 

— El resto está en el libro, pero no puse demasiada atención en los detalles, Rey. Pensaba que era una leyenda, jamás se me ocurrió que podría ser real.

Rey miró el reloj de nuevo, ya sin esperanza de llegar hasta su casa para cambiarse de ropa. Le explicó a Finn lo que habían descubierto la noche anterior mientras él los miraba sin quitarse su expresión de asombro. Kylo estaba irritado, caminaba de un lado al otro sin prestar mucha atención y hundido en sus cavilaciones, hasta que se frenó cuando llegó hasta sus oídos un comentario prometedor.

— Entonces dices que Millicent rompió su espada y que el novio de Rose te la entregó en una bolsa.

— ¿El novio de Rose…? 

— Eso no importa, continúa  _ mala yae. _ — Kylo se sentó al lado de Rey, desviando la conversación hacia un tema que fuera más relevante para él, aún si tenía que dejar el chisme para más tarde.

Finn se sonrojó un poco ante el halago, feliz de que el Príncipe de Alderaan lo considerara un hombre sabio _. _

— ¿Me permites verla? — Rey buscó en su cartera y le entregó la espada hecha añicos, acto seguido Finn tomó una lupa y comenzó a examinar la minúscula empuñadura hasta que exclamó con alegría. — _ nanpa!  _

— ¿Y bien? — Rey se mordía las uñas de ansiedad pero Kylo le apartó los dedos de la boca con suavidad, para entrelazar los suyos en su lugar, sin admitir protesta de su parte y sin saber bien por qué lo hacía.

— El cristal que debes sanar está aquí mismo. Es un  _ kyber _ . En teoría, la energía que concentra es capaz de desatar un gran poder. Los  _ jeedai  _ se adueñaron de ellos para que no cayeran en manos de los  _ siths,  _ pero al hacerlo muchos de ellos fueron sucumbiendo al lado oscuro.

— No es una simple teoría,  _ mala yae.  _ He visto lo que es capaz de hacer. — añadió Kylo con un poco de tristeza y arrepentimiento. — Mi tío y yo jamás nos pusimos de acuerdo, ninguno de los dos bandos era el mejor, pero al menos los  _ siths  _ no eran hipócritas.

— ¿Qué clase de poder? ¿Dónde lo obtuviste? — Rey miró también a través de la lupa y quedó fascinada con el diseño del arma. El cristal rojo estaba incrustado de manera exquisita, aunque no había sido pulido ni fraccionado.

— Es una larga historia. Te la contaré algún día — admitió él con una sonrisa tenue y los ojos cargados de anhelo, sin dar mayores pistas pero con una pizca de esperanza que encendió aún más el interés de Rey. 

— Este Kyber está agrietado, a punto de romperse. Creo que al forjar la espada de nuevo, el cristal volverá a su tamaño original y podrás sanarlo, Rey. — Finn continuó su explicación.

— ¿Sanarlo? ¿A qué te refieres?

—  _ En la tierra donde nunca llueve, la semilla del Hechicero crecerá.  _ — recitó Kylo. — Ese bastardo de Luke no fue capaz de ponerlo más claro. 

— Yo creo que fue bastante claro. Rey es la Hechicera. Millicent es la Guardiana y tú eres el Príncipe.— apuntó Finn en tono casual.

— Tu sagacidad me deja atónito,  _ mala yae. _ — Kylo usaba notas de cinismo que sólo Rey pudo percibir, aunque pasaron por alto a Finn, quien se tomó aquello como otro de sus cumplidos.

— Todo eso es excelente. Resulta que soy una  _ Hechicera Jedi Reencarnada _ que sólo tiene hasta la medianoche de mañana para forjar una espada de juguete, sanar un cristal mítico y lograr que Ben Solo regrese. ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que no tengo idea de cómo hacer todo eso! — Rey se puso de pie y tomó su cartera, lista para irse. — Mientras ustedes descubren más cosas, debo ir al trabajo. Lamentablemente mi magia no funciona en vísperas de Navidad.

Pero apenas terminaba de pronunciar esas palabras, su teléfono empezó a sonar. 

Phasma, La secretaria de su jefe, le avisaba que la oficina estaba cerrada debido a lo que denominó  _ una falla eléctrica  _ que tenía mucho que ver con el gigantesco cartel del árbol lleno de luces que habían colocado justo encima del edificio.

Kylo le obsequió una media sonrisa que parecía decir  _ "te lo dije"  _ y se puso de pie para irse con ella, porque no tenía nada más que tratar con Finn. Sin embargo, tuvo la deferencia de estrechar su mano antes como muestra de agradecimiento aunque en realidad lo hizo para complacer a Rey. 

— Llévate el libro  _ cheng _ , lo vas a necesitar. — Finn guardó  _ El Retorno  _ en una mochila y se lo entregó. 

— ¿Qué deseas a cambio? — Kylo no se fiaba de su espontánea muestra de generosidad.

— No quiero nada, sólo  _ chahsa chua uen.  _ — respondió en voz baja, mirando a Rey que atendía otras llamadas del trabajo. — Ella ha sufrido mucho.

— Descuida. No voy a lastimarla. — Kylo se fijó también en la joven y dejó escapar una tímida sonrisa. — Estoy decidido a hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

— No vas a convencerla tan fácil. Ni siquiera con tu impresionante atractivo, tus músculos y tus brazos fuertes… lo siento, me estoy dejando llevar. — Finn chasqueó los dedos para concentrarse, lo hacía cada vez que se distraía. — El punto es que Rey no te dejará ir. Así que piensa bien lo que vas a hacer. — agregó casi en un susurro al notar que ella se aproximaba.

— ¿Listo para irnos? Al parecer arreglarán la falla en dos horas.— Rey calculó que eso le daba el tiempo justo para llegar a casa y tomar un baño. — Será una caminata larga a menos que quieras experimentar la inigualable sensación de viajar como ganado en la hora pico de los buses. 

Aunque pensándolo bien, la perspectiva de ir apretada con él en un transporte público elevaba su temperatura corporal independientemente de la estación y del clima. 

— Llévate mi auto. — Finn arrojó las llaves hacia donde ella estaba. — Nos veremos mañana en la noche.

Se despidieron con un abrazo y luego partieron, dejando a Finn con sus elucubraciones románticas y los guantes de Kylo olvidados en un rincón. 

…

Una vez que los alborotados sentimientos se calmaron, Rey empezó a sentir mucho cansancio. Pero la alegría que se respiraba en la calle pronto le animó. Kylo viajaba en el asiento de copiloto, revisando el libro por enésima vez, tratando de leer entre líneas.

Finalmente, el clima veraniego de Jakku le había obligado a deshacerse de su armadura de cuero, que ahora descansaba en el asiento trasero sobre una pila de cachivaches de Finn. Rey se preguntó cómo era posible que no sintiera calor, mientras aprovechaba un semáforo en rojo para mirarlo. ¿Acaso él no sudaba como el resto de los mortales? ¿Y por qué se estaba preguntando algo tan trivial cuando tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar? 

Desvió la vista hacia el frente pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la forma en que se había atado el cabello para que no le nublara la vista. Lo imaginó en el campo de batalla, como en alguna de esas películas que había visto, peleando en cámara lenta con los ojos ardiendo de furia y poder, moviéndose en cámara lenta para esquivar una estocada enemiga...

Una bocina interrumpió su fantasía y Rey pisó el acelerador antes de que muchas otras hicieran eco. Kylo le miró con una ceja levantada, sonriendo como si supiera lo que pasaba por su mente.

El príncipe pensó en lo que  _ mala yae _ le había dicho acerca de Rey, y buscaba desesperadamente una forma de quedarse. Pero ¿cómo podía estar seguro de que eso era lo que ella deseaba? ¿Acaso era justo irrumpir de esa forma en su vida? 

— ¿Y se puede saber cómo es que entiendes Huttés? — Rey preguntó mientras él cerraba el libro con frustración, intentando distraerlo.

— No soy sólo un caballero, soy una persona muy culta. Mi madre me obligó a aprender todo tipo de cosas inútiles sobre la realeza, pero mi abuelo me enseñó el idioma de los canallas.

— Dime algo. — pidió ella con una sonrisa pícara que lo desarmó por completo.

— _ uba doth bu cuee leeah chik du bu yoskah. —  _ Dijo él con la voz pausada como una caricia, mirándola con ternura y una sonrisa dulce que le hizo olvidar a Rey cómo se respiraba

— ¿Y eso qué significa? — preguntó la joven con un hilo de voz, sintiendo un aleteo en el estómago y sin poder resistir al hechizo de sus ojos color ámbar.

— Tendrás que averiguarlo. — Kylo le sujetó suavemente la barbilla con el dorso de sus dedos y le rozó los labios con el pulgar, haciendo que un pequeño suspiro abandonara su cuerpo. — Puedo enseñarte si quieres. 

Por segunda vez esa mañana, estaban a punto de besarse. Pero todos saben que eso no va a suceder aún, así que no se sorprendan por el llamado que está a punto de anunciar la llegada de otro invitado extra al banquete de Nochebuena.

De alguna manera, el abuelo Palpatine ha decidido honrar a su nieta con su presencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las palabras en cursiva son en Huttés y aquí están sus traducciones. He usado un divertidísimo traductor y confieso que pasé más horas buscando malas palabras que escribiendo este capítulo.
> 
> Achuta: Hola
> 
> Kee chai chai cun kuta?: ¿qué están haciendo?
> 
> E chu ta: maldición intraducible
> 
> Konchee sa doe?: ¿dónde está?
> 
> Chut chut: No te preocupes
> 
> Ma pateesaa: mi amiga
> 
> Nonke: obstinado
> 
> Keepuna: algo así como ¡Rayos!
> 
> Ur-Damin: tío
> 
> Cheng: Príncipe
> 
> Tagwa: Sí
> 
> wapit, yae!: ¡concéntrate, hombre!
> 
> Mala yae: hombre sabio
> 
> Nanpa!: exclamación de victoria
> 
> chahsa chua uen: cuida de ella.
> 
> uba doth bu cuee leeah chik du bu yoskah: tú eres la mujer más hermosa de la galaxia.


	5. Chapter 5

La llegada del abuelo pródigo hubiera sido una noticia de regocijo en otra ocasión, pero con un caballero encantado y sediento de venganza en la mesa navideña, Rey no tenía idea de cómo iba a evitar que se atacaran con los cubiertos. No podía cerrarle la puerta en la cara después de haberlo invitado sin éxito durante años, su corazón benevolente no lo permitiría y mucho menos en vísperas de Navidad. Tal vez no se trataba del mismo brujo que había castigado a Ben, Rey aún confiaba en la posibilidad de un malentendido transgeneracional. 

Pero nada de eso cambiaba el hecho de que debían estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad y que Rey debía romper el encantamiento de Kylo esa misma noche. A los inconvenientes típicos de los preparativos de la cena, como la falta de pan, se sumaba el de mantener la calma y la confianza en que todo iba a salir bien.

Kylo no se mostraba preocupado, aunque no había emitido sonido desde que la llamada interrumpiera el beso. Por alguna razón se sentía más frustrado por no poder sentir de una vez por todas esos labios destinados a él. Una vez rechazados, ahora ansiados con una sed de más de mil años. La aparición de Sidious era el presagio de que faltaba una última prueba y era su oportunidad de mostrarse a la altura del reto. Por lo tanto decidió sacar a relucir sus mejores modales, aquellos que su madre se había molestado en enseñarle antes de abandonar sus deberes como futuro rey.

Su joven Hechicera iba a estar orgullosa de él. Después de todo, esos años viviendo a la intemperie con sus caballeros le habían obligado a aprender a cazar y cocinar. Preparar un pavo no sería tarea complicada ya que estaba familiarizado con las tradiciones navideñas. Pero en Jakku las cosas eran algo diferentes, principalmente por dos razones: el calor excesivo y la falta de aptitudes culinarias de la anfitriona. Lo supo apenas vio la lista de ingredientes en la heladera con el imán del porg, aún con más de mil años tenía mucho que aprender. 

Rey se encerró en el baño y dejó que el agua fría se llevara su cansancio. De alguna manera logró relajar los músculos y recuperar su vitalidad característica, aunque la presencia de Kylo cerca de ella no dejaba de preocuparle. 

¿Qué pasaría si no lo lograban? Rey estaba acostumbrada a no encariñarse con la gente porque al final todos terminaban abandonándola. El dolor crecía en vísperas de Navidad porque fue un diciembre muy lejano cuando vio a sus padres por última vez. Intentaba refugiarse en las luces, los adornos y las melodías, tratando de crear nuevas experiencias que fueran sólo de ella y no estuvieran teñidas de recuerdos tristes. La comida ayudaba, por supuesto. Maz le había enseñado recetas frescas para soportar el calor. 

Quizás su deseo más absurdo era vivir al menos una vez en la vida una navidad con nieve, pero eso era imposible en Jakku y no tenía planes para viajar a otro hemisferio pronto.

Se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla cuando reparó en el objeto que estaba fuera de lugar en el baño. Al parecer Rose había ocultado el casco de Ben en el armario. Rey lo examinó con atención, notando unas cuantas zonas golpeadas y marcadas. 

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Cuánto dolor había tenido que soportar Kylo a causa de su error? Imaginaba que algunas heridas eran internas y previas a su acto de rebeldía. Justo como ella, él enmascaraba esas emociones con su galantería y resignación, como si se hubiera acostumbrado a su condena. 

Salió del baño envuelta con una bata hasta los tobillos, asomándose para evitar cruzarse con su caballero, y se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse.

Rose ya no estaba pero había dejado una nota para su amiga, agradeciéndole por su favor de la noche anterior y pidiéndole que le escribiera cuanto antes para compartir detalles y saber acerca de sus asuntos con Ben. El mensaje incluía muchos dibujos de corazones y sonrisas, con lo cual Rey pudo inferir que el veterinario hizo mucho más que velar por Millicent.

Recordando a su mascota ahora devenida en Guardiana, volvió a la sala para buscarla, preocupada de que atacara a Kylo. Pero los encontró a ambos en cordial conversación, si es que podemos llamar así al monólogo de un hombre adulto que aceptaba maullidos como respuesta.

— Guardiana de Alderaan. — Kylo elevó el mentón, midiendo a su adversaria gatuna. — Nos volvemos a encontrar.

— ¿Miau? — Millicent ladeó la cabeza como si no entendiera, pero con interés en averiguar más.

— Sé que intentas proteger a Rey y es un gran honor el que portas, valiente animal.

El hombre se inclinó mientras Millie lo seguía con la mirada, acercándose lentamente desde su rincón, meneando la cola con recelo mientras examinaba a Kylo, pero sin la furia que había manifestado antes. En vez de eso, lo olisqueaba con curiosidad, como si le estuviera dando otra oportunidad.

— Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Estamos del mismo bando.

— ¡Miau! — que en básico galáctico se traduce como "¿tú crees?" junto con su carga de ironía correspondiente.

— Al parecer te he subestimado, lo siento mucho. — Kylo se llevó una mano al corazón con verdadera humildad.

— Miau… — la gata pareció meditarlo unos instantes pero luego se acercó otro paso y puso una de sus patitas en alto, dispuesta a cerrar el trato como los humanos lo hacían.

— Espero que en el futuro podamos llevarnos bien. Si todo sale como lo planeo, vas a tener que soportarme un poco más.

Rey presenciaba el intercambio desde el umbral, luchando contra el impulso de reír. Pero cuando su joven caballero pronunció esas últimas palabras, se le aceleró el pulso. ¿Acaso él planeaba quedarse? 

Él advirtió que ella los observaba y giró para quedar más cerca de Rey, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, incluyéndola en el diálogo.

— Siempre y cuando la bella Hechicera acepte mis disculpas con varios centenares de años de retraso. — hizo una reverencia encantadora y se puso de pie con agilidad y una sonrisa de pícaro irresistible.

— Veamos… — Rey se cruzó de brazos, intentando no caer presa de sus ojos de color ámbar para mantener una actitud seria. — Me vendría bien un caballero como guardaespaldas, dado que mi trabajo es muy peligroso.

— Puedo defenderte de niños malcriados y padres tacaños. Mi espada está a su servicio Milady. 

— Bueno, supongo que a Rose no le molestará compartir la renta con alguien más... Si es que deseas vivir aquí. —se apresuró a agregar, un poco sonrojada por el atrevimiento.

— Dormiré en esa jaula que ustedes llaman balcón, de ser necesario. O pediré alojamiento con  _ mala yae. _

Rey no pudo contener una sonrisa. Ciertamente a Finn le encantaría tenerlo como huésped y el hecho de que Ben estuviera dispuesto a soportar sus amables interrogatorios hablaba muy bien de él.

— También está ese pequeño detalle del hechizo. Antes de hacer planes debemos acordar una estrategia. — añadió Rey, preocupada.

— Confío en que lo resolveremos juntos. No temas. — Kylo tomó sus manos con dulzura y ella se dejó llevar, sintiendo que su cuerpo ardía y que probablemente tendría que volver a ducharse pronto.

De nuevo estaban en ese punto en el que no podían quitarse los ojos de encima y el tiempo parecía un decorado en la escena. Esta vez fue Rey quien se adelantó unos pasos, embargada por la felicidad de lo nuevo, de una historia que apenas estaba comenzando para ellos. 

Al principio no notó nada extraño, extasiado con el roce de los labios de Rey sobre los suyos. La pasión amenazaba con volverle loco y su cuerpo estaba quieto para no acelerar ni demorar el momento. Ella cerró los ojos, dejándose inundar por la ternura de sus labios generosos que apenas se movían como si no quisieran espantarla. 

Pero el grito agudo le advirtió que algo andaba mal o que no era buena en eso de besar. La mancha anaranjada se interpuso entre ellos, dejando un arañazo en el rostro pálido del caballero, justo sobre su ojo derecho.

...

Rose llegó justo a tiempo para la acción, pensando que los días tranquilos en esa casa eran parte del pasado. Los maullidos de Millie hicieron que entrara corriendo, imaginando lo peor, pero no esperaba que el herido fuera el caballero encantado.

Rey limpió su herida, a pesar de que Kylo apenas sentía el rasguño. Lo que se había dañado por tercera vez ese día era su orgullo masculino. ¿Por qué no podía besar a Rey en paz? 

Le explicaron a Rose todo lo que sabían, incluso la parte de los besos frustrados y del abuelo tenebroso. En este punto ya tenían una versión resumida para principiantes, sin repeticiones ni relleno, sólo lo básico.

— Es evidente que aún no han resuelto sus problemas. — acotó Rose refiriéndose a Millie y a Kylo. — Aunque es extraño porque ella jamás ha rechazado a tus otros novios, Rey.

El rostro de Kylo se agrió ante la mención de  _ otros cortejantes.  _ Pero ¿qué esperaba? Alguien tan dulce y atractiva como ella seguro tendría una colección de corazones rotos.

— Sin embargo… — continuó Rose mientras caminaba de un lado al otro. — dices que ella es una especie de Guardiana. ¿Qué tal si está intentando impedir que ustedes se besen por una buena razón? 

— Viniendo de ella, puede ser un mero capricho. Pero tiene sentido. — Kylo instó a Rose para que continuara con sus teorías con un gesto de su mano.

— Tu tío dijo  _ "La Hechicera sanará el cristal a la medianoche, ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después." _ — Rose se detuvo de repente y exclamó en tono soñador. — Quizás a eso se refiere. ¡Romperán el hechizo con  _ un beso de amor verdadero a medianoche!  _

— Pero eso es muy obvio, hasta para mi tío. Debe ser un poco más difícil de resolver. — contestó él, no muy convencido.

— Bueno, no soy yo quien se quedó con la traducción literal de  _ comunión  _ como "dormir juntos". — le amonestó Rey, aunque no sirvió de nada porque él la miró con tanta intensidad que estuvieron a punto de volver a besarse.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco. Al parecer, otro de los efectos colaterales de la maldición era una atracción irrefrenable hacia lo único que no podían hacer. 

— Alguien debe poner orden aquí. ¡Ustedes pasan demasiado tiempo juntos y echarán todo a perder! — Rose se puso firme, haciendo honor a su apodo de  _ General Tico,  _ y comenzó a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra. — Rey, vete al trabajo. Kylo, tú te encargarás de las compras para la cena.

— ¿Y qué harás tú? — Replicó Rey, un poco molesta porque a nadie le gusta que le digan qué hacer y menos a ella.

— Yo tengo una cita. — Rose se dirigió a su cuarto y soltó otra advertencia antes de cerrar la puerta para cambiarse, arrojando a la gata fuera con un maullido. — ¡Los estaré vigilando a través de Millie!

…

La lista de ingredientes no se parecía en nada a lo que tenía en mente, pero no podía protestar. Era  _ comandante _ pero también sabía trabajar en equipo y si colaboraba en algo con la búsqueda de provisiones, así lo haría. Rose tenía agallas, Kylo podía reconocerlo. Pensó que tal vez en otra vida pudo haber sido una valquiria o una amazona. Ahora sentía un poco de compasión por el pelirrojo.

Antes de salir, las chicas le habían prestado ropa. Rey le explicó que pertenecían a un familiar de Rose que era casi tan alto como él, quien tenía el extraño apodo de  _ Chewie _ .

En verdad no le desagradaban los cómodos pantalones de denim elastizado o la camiseta verde que se adhería a su cuerpo, pero lo que más le gustó fue el efecto que tuvo en Rey cuando lo vio con esas prendas. Consideraría usar otros colores además de negro si con eso lograba replicar ese delicioso gesto que ella hizo con los labios, o tal vez bastaría con volver a escandalizarla quitándose la ropa delante de ella sin avisarle.

En el mercado más cercano consiguió las verduras y la carne que luego prepararían en frío con mayonesa y salsas. A juzgar por la cantidad de tomates y huevos, esperaban a muchos invitados que Kylo ansiaba conocer. Se dio el gusto de regatear un poco, como acostumbraba a hacer su nodriza cuando él la acompañaba a hacer las compras fuera del castillo, comprobando que el disgusto de los vendedores era igual en todas las épocas. Pagó con unos cuantos billetes que Rose le entregó, familiarizándose rápidamente con sus respectivos valores, ya que ella le negó rotundamente la posibilidad de hacer trueque por elementos de su casa.

Caminaba feliz con sus simpáticas bolsas de tela repletas de papas y cebollas, pensando en que sería lindo preparar toda esa comida con Rey y disfrutar juntos todo tipo de placeres domésticos a medida que se acostumbraba a su nueva vida y ella le enseñaba las maravillas de su tiempo. Podrían pasar tardes enteras conversando, él le contaría historias de su tierra, trenzándole el cabello sedoso a la manera de las damas nobles de Alderaan…

— Por todos los Jedis. — exclamó en voz alta y varios transeúntes le miraron. — ¡Estoy enamorado de ella! 

Así es, queridos lectores. El Maestro de los Caballeros de Ren, que había vencido incontables adversarios mucho más peligrosos que él, caía rendido ante el sentimiento más dulce y puro. 

Pero la emoción le duró un par de cuadras. El sujeto que tocaba timbre con insistencia en el departamento de las chicas le pareció descarado. Kylo lo odió en el mismo instante en que se presentó arrogantemente como el  _ novio _ de Rey que venía a pasar las fiestas con ella.

Como podrán adivinar, a Kylo se le olvidó toda la diplomacia que Leia se había esmerado en inculcarle y el temperamento de su padre salió a flote. 

...

En su oficina, frente a la mesa de trabajo, Rey se esforzaba por alcanzar un grado mínimo de concentración. Kylo ocupaba su mente por completo y ya no sabía si era solamente a causa del hechizo. Las piezas de la minúscula espada estaban diseminadas en el tablero frente a ella. Intentó presentarlas de manera que todo encajara antes de usar el pegamento. Dudaba que algo tan pesado se mantuviera unido y no estaba muy segura de que fuera a funcionar.

_ Click _

Nada.

Rey hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros, frustrada, pero no era de las que abandonan ante la primera dificultad. Además ahora tenía poderes mágicos y era hora de estrenar algunos. El  _ Retorno _ tenía leves indicaciones de cómo hacerlo, y a pesar de que ella no entendía aurebesh, los dibujos ayudaban.

Su tiempo era bastante limitado, pero comprobó que Phasma estaba lejos y nadie podía oírla. Todo el mundo estaba enloquecido por las ventas navideñas y hasta sus compañeros de contaduría habían sido reclutados por Snoke para atender clientes o envolver paquetes. 

— Muy bien, magia navideña. Haz lo tuyo. 

Se frotó las manos y cerró los ojos, colocando sus manos cerca de la espada como lo hacía la figurita de blanco sobre otro sujeto de negro en una ilustración del libro.

El humo le hizo toser un poco pero no disminuyó su alegría. ¡Lo había logrado! El sable en forma de cruz estaba completo y en su tamaño original, lo que le planteaba nuevos problemas. 

Tenía que escabullirse con alguna excusa inmediatamente, pero ¿cómo ocultaría en su bolsito una espada de casi metro y medio de largo?

Lo dejaremos a imaginación del lector mientras Rey llega a su casa, entusiasmada por compartir su victoria con Ben. Aunque él está peleando en la puerta a los puñetazos con un hombre más bajo y de cabello rizado, que ella acaba de reconocer con horror como su ex novio Poe Dameron.

…

Dejaremos los detalles escabrosos y las explicaciones de lado, ya que en esta historia nadie sufre durante mucho tiempo. Bastará con decir que el rostro de niño bonito de Dameron resultó ileso, la mortificación de Rey alcanzó niveles altísimos y Kylo fue felicitado por dos mujeres que salían y se presentaron como las  _ tias postizas  _ de Rey. Ellas nunca aprobaron a Poe, de todos modos.

Necesitaban resolver lo del cristal, pero Kylo no podía pensar en eso ahora. Tenía bastantes problemas con sus sentimientos recién asumidos y su desempeño probablemente le había hecho retroceder diez casilleros. Rey se veía decepcionada.

Pero si así era, no lo demostró con palabras, sino que tomó su mano y saludando apresuradamente a sus vecinas, lo condujo hasta la terraza privada que era para la joven un refugio contra los males del mundo. El cielo se llenó de nubes plomizas y la temperatura bajó de repente. 

Una vez allí, le entregó la espada junto con una sonrisa de victoria, reduciendo el episodio de Poe a algo tan minúsculo como los pequeños copos de nieve que empezaron a caer desde el cielo y se posaron gentilmente en el cabello oscuro de su caballero enamorado. 

El fenómeno era tan fantástico como improbable, no existían registros de nieve en Jakku. Pero, estimado lector, a estas alturas no debería sorprenderse porque nuestros héroes no lo están en absoluto, maravillados con la presencia mágica del otro y conteniendo las ganas de besarse para sellar el amor que sienten.

— Rey, yo… — el joven pensó que su capacidad y su carisma impedirían que se le atoraran las palabras, pero no fue así. Y convengamos en que es bastante tierno cuando se vuelve tímido.

— Lo sé, Ben. Yo también lo siento. — Rey lo abrazó con fuerza, sin recordar algún momento anterior en su vida en el que se sintiera más feliz. 

Se quedaron un rato así, mientras la calle se llenaba de niños armando muñecos de nieve y sus madres los perseguían para abrigarlos. Las luces se encendieron horas antes de lo habitual y los enamorados disfrutaron del amor correspondido e inesperado, deseando que ya fuera Nochebuena y pudieran romper el hechizo para siempre.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, sólo queda un capítulo ¡y espero poder subirlo antes de San Valentín! Gracias por leer y dejar hermosos comentarios. Debido a cosas que han pasado en mi vida, me está costando mucho mantener a flote el espíritu navideño. ¡Pero no se alarmen, no son cosas malas! Espero que sigan disfrutando y nos vemos la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo durmió sin pesadillas por primera vez en mil años. Podríamos atribuirlo al cansancio acumulado, pero todos sabemos que su estado de relajación extremo se debía a la presencia tranquilizadora de la pequeña Hechicera de ojos verdes que no se despegó de su abrazo en toda la noche. 

Rose no regresaría de su cita con el veterinario hasta la hora de la cena, así que la casa era propiedad temporal de la curiosa pareja. Claro que Millicent se tomó muy a pecho su papel de Guardiana, así que no les quitó ojo de encima a Ben y a Rey en ningún momento. Tal vez el maleficio les impedía juntar sus labios en un beso apasionado antes de la medianoche, pero no decía nada acerca de abrazos y caricias. Y para tranquilidad del lector diremos que ellos aprovecharon ese vacío legal de la mejor manera que pudieron.

Pero la verdad es que después de una cena que prepararon juntos, hablaron un poco y descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común además de provenir de familias mágicas. La diferencia de edad y la inmortalidad temporal no afectaban el poder de compatibilidad de almas gemelas como las suyas. 

La nieve no dejó de caer con suavidad durante la noche, por lo que Rey tuvo que buscar ropa de abrigo y mantas en su armario. Se sintió un poco culpable de que la gente pasara frío, pero Kylo le confortó señalando que el sujeto de la _caja tonta_ anunciaba que el fenómeno no se había extendido al resto de la ciudad. Por suerte encontró también ese sweater con renos que comprara por internet una noche en la que se sentía particularmente desgraciada, sabiendo que jamás lo usaría. 

Se acurrucaron los dos en el sofá con un par de tazas de chocolate que Rey improvisó con cacao en polvo y leche caliente. Kylo le envolvió los pies con cuidado para que no se enfriaran y luego se acomodó junto a ella, envolviéndola con sus brazos, dejando que reposara la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras se iba quedando dormida con las historias de su niñez en Alderaan. La sensación era tan apacible que él también se durmió, soñando con las montañas verdes y los cielos siempre azules de su patria, el canto de las aves encantadas y el aroma inconfundible del cabello de su dulce _Jeedai._

El tiempo sigue su curso hacia adelante, aún en las historias que parecen no tener fin. Por eso es que la mañana de Nochebuena llegó sin que los bellos durmientes pudieran evitarlo. La nieve se había convertido en hielo y comenzaba a derretirse lentamente bajo el sol implacable de Jakku, al parecer todo volvía a ser como antes.

Lo primero que vio Kylo al despertar fueron los ojos de Millicent clavados en él, la espada con su cristal kyber en la mesa ratona y las manos de Rey entrelazadas con las suyas. Decidió que así quería que fuera cada día de su vida, exceptuando las dos primeras cosas, por supuesto. Aunque podría soportar a Millie si eso le permitía permanecer junto a la joven. 

Odiaba tener que despertarla cuando dormía con tanta placidez, hasta sus ronquidos le parecieron música. Pero Kylo llegó a la cima de sus emociones cuando ella susurró su nombre entre sueños, no el que él había adoptado, sino el que sus padres le dieron. Ese nombre que él había abandonado junto con la vida que conocía y que Rey le estaba ayudando a recuperar, con un significado completamente diferente. 

— Al parecer dormir juntos no funcionó. — murmuró la joven apenas recuperó la conciencia, mientras se le trababan las palabras y se frotaba los ojos para adaptarse a la luz. 

— Valió la pena intentarlo. ¿No crees? — Kylo soltó una carcajada suave que sacudió su pecho y provocó que ella se moviera un poco.

Rey dejó escapar un gran bostezo que apenas pudo cubrirse con la mano, pensando en todo lo que aún les faltaba por resolver. Mientras se incorporaba, miró de reojo el libro sobre la mesa y lo tomó, abriéndolo en una página al azar. Kylo estiró sus brazos y bostezó también, pasando un brazo por detrás de la espalda de Rey para que ella pudiera recostarse junto a él como antes. Millie, que había bajado la guardia, estaba de regreso, mirándolo con una amenaza en sus pequeños ojos brillantes.

— Entonces… Además de besarnos a la medianoche, ¿qué otra cosa tenemos que hacer? 

Rey interrumpió su lectura y señaló la espada, ignorando el sentido oculto que probablemente tendrían las palabras de su pícaro caballero, pero sin poder evitar que sus mejillas volvieran a teñirse de rojo. Será mejor si simplemente admitimos que sonrojarse ya es una reacción crónica para nuestra joven heroína. 

— Curar el cristal. ¿Tienes idea de qué se trata eso? 

Kylo asintió, levantándose para examinar la empuñadura de su arma, sin atreverse a tocarla.

— Según mi tío, sólo un hechicero _jeedai_ puede practicar la sanación del cristal agrietado, purificándolo y cambiando su color hasta que sea blanco. Se dice que sólo así su portador volverá al lado de la luz, reemplazando los sentimientos oscuros con los cuales ese cristal fue _sangrado._

— ¿Qué clase de sentimientos?

— Rabia. Dolor. Ira. Miedo. Frustración. — A medida que hablaba, Kylo recordó con amargura haberlos experimentado todos y cada uno de ellos. — He creado esa espada con mis manos, su cristal está unido a mí desde el comienzo. Él guarda en sus grietas cada uno de mis delitos, cada error que cometí.

Rey se puso de pie de un salto, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. 

— Si el cristal y tú están unidos de esa forma, entonces… primero debo quitarlo de la empuñadura, liberarlo de su prisión. 

— O simplemente podríamos destruirla… arrojarla el sable al océano por si acaso.

— No lo creo, Ben. ¿Qué pasa si cometemos un error y tú también mueres? Además no hay océanos en Jakku. — añadió pensativa y se dedicó a remover el kyber con una espátula y una pequeña maza improvisada de entre sus utensilios de cocina.

El joven soltó un largo suspiro, al menos de una cosa estaba seguro. Jamás volvería a usar espadas ni piedras preciosas. Encontraría otros recursos para defenderse y evitaría rodearse de brujos malvados. La escoba de Rey podría servir perfectamente como alabarda en el futuro.

Después de intentarlo un rato sin éxito, Rey comenzaba a preocuparse. Por alguna razón el kyber se le antojaba tan obstinado como su propietario y temía resquebrajar aún más la piedra si seguía forzándola.

— No es posible, tal vez incluso para esto haya que esperar hasta media noche. — exclamó, abatida. — Al parecer mis poderes no son suficientes.

— Lo lograrás, Rey. Tu magia es mucho más fuerte que los poderes que acabas de descubrir. Llevan toda una vida colmando tu corazón, cambiando las vidas de los que te rodean. — Kylo se inclinó frente a ella hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos, secándole una pequeña lágrima de frustración con el dedo.

Ella asintió y se arrojó en sus brazos, sintiendo que no cambiaría nada de esa inolvidable Navidad, aún con el riesgo de perderlo todo. 

— Además... — añadió pensativo, mirando hacia todos lados como si estuviera buscando a esta narradora oculta detrás de una planta. — Creo que es posible que alguien se esté deleitando con hacernos sufrir hasta el final.

Pero Kylo se había acostumbrado a esperar y para alivio de esta autora, decidió dejar la paranoia a un lado mientras se disponía a preparar la mesa Navideña junto a Rey. 

* * *

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar por la tarde, en cualquier orden y sin demasiada ceremonia. Rose se tomó el atrevimiento de invitar a su flamante novio-veterinario y Finn llegó con demoras, excusas y un libro debajo del brazo, como era de esperar. 

Armitage era un aficionado a la pastelería, y como le habían enseñado que nunca debía llegar a una cena sin algo que compartir, se ocupó de hornear una exquisita tarta de manzana que la dueña de casa agradeció de corazón porque había olvidado comprar el postre.

Amilyn y Maz, las _tías postizas,_ entraron haciendo mucho ruido y algunos comentarios simpáticos para Kylo, que por primera vez dejó que Rey lo llamara Ben delante de todo el mundo. Digamos que se estaba ablandando un poco por la felicidad que sentía y por el hecho de que la Maz le felicitó por la bella pareja que formaba con Rey. Amilyn no dejaba de mencionar lo feliz que se veía su ahijada, atribuyéndolo a la apostura del joven pelinegro que se veía como un _verdadero Príncipe Azul._

Kylo sabía que Rey no necesitaba nada de eso, y en todo caso él estaba lejos de ser perfecto, pero se complacía al saber que su dulce hechicera era amada por sus vecinos y amigos. Recordó las celebraciones en el castillo, a su madre envolviendo regalos para los súbditos, las cocineras ocupadas en preparar el banquete. Las risas pronto llenaron el aire del pequeño departamento y la calidez ocupó el lugar del frío en ese invierno mágico que también era obra de Rey. 

Todo marchaba en paz, aunque el invitado más esperado se estaba haciendo rogar. Palpatine llegaría en el mismo instante en que todos se disponían a tomar asiento, con la mesa navideña hermosamente decorada y el hambre de los comensales a punto de estallar.

Las alegres charlas cesaron de momento, aunque debemos recordar que solamente la mitad de los presentes podían llegar a sentir algo de aprensión y el resto nadaba en las aguas de la feliz ignorancia. Rose y Finn creían en la palabra de Ben, sin embargo no estaban seguros de que el anciano fuera en efecto un brujo milenario y hasta no comprobarlo, debían hacer como si no pasara nada. Tal vez a quien más le costaría disimular la furia era al propio agraviado, Kylo no tenía dudas de que el causante de sus desgracias le devolvía una sonrisa burlona desde el otro lado de la habitación. 

Aunque nadie en realidad se cuestionó seriamente cómo es que Palpatine había entrado sin llaves, tan enfrascados como estaban todos en sus propios asuntos. O tal vez asumieron soluciones alternativas, como que al hombre le gustaban las entradas dramáticas. 

— ¡Abuelo! Que bueno que llegaste a tiempo. — Rey fue la primera en reaccionar, acercándose para quitarle el abrigo y presentarlo al resto de los invitados, ofreciéndose de mediadora en él y las miradas asesinas de Kylo. 

— Querida niña, ¡que placer verte tan saludable! Has crecido mucho. — exclamó él en tono adulador, sonriendo como si estar allí después de tantos años de ignorar a Rey fuera algo de lo más normal. 

— Bueno, ella tenía unos diez años cuando usted la vio por última vez, así que… — Finn no pudo seguir murmurando porque Rose le propinó un codazo, demostrando así que todo el mundo tenía motivos para llevarse mal con el venerable señor.

Excepto Armie que no tenía idea de lo que estaba gestándose a su alrededor y quería llevarse bien con todo el mundo. Las personas enamoradas a veces son bastante simpáticas, tal vez demasiado. 

— Soy Armitage, un placer conocerlo señor Palpatine. — el pelirrojo se adelantó cortésmente porque nadie más parecía tomar la iniciativa.

— ¿Lo he visto antes en algún lugar? Su rostro me resulta familiar. — extendió su mano para devolver el saludo y con un ensayado gesto de sorpresa, exclamó. — ¡Por supuesto! ¡Usted es el Doctor que atendió a mi pobre _Maul_!

— Lo recuerdo. Ese Chihuahua fue un caso único, pero logramos quitarle esos extraños cuernos. ¿Dónde dice que adoptó a Maul?

— ¿A qué te refieres con cuernos? — quiso saber Finn, siempre en la búsqueda de animales mitológicos.

— Como sea… — Palpatine hizo un gesto vago con la mano. — Mi nieta es una chica con muy buen gusto. Me alegro enormemente de poder conocer a su novio...

— ¡Ya quisiera él! — gruñó Kylo por lo bajo, recibiendo el impacto del primer proyectil.

— Soy Rose, compañera de Rey y _novia_ de este bello y talentoso veterinario. — se apresuró a aclarar la joven, con la mandíbula un poco apretada pero modales de reina.

— Siento mucho la confusión. Entonces usted debe ser el novio de Rey. — Palpatine se acercó a un confundido Finn y ahora sí que Rey tuvo que sujetar a Kylo para que no perdiera los estribos.

— Aclaremos esto de una vez por todas. — Finn se cruzó de brazos. — Técnicamente, Rey no está comprometida, ¿verdad? Hasta donde sé ella sigue siendo soltera y este _apuesto caballero_ también. — Finn señaló a Kylo y Palpatine hizo como si acabara de notar que estaba ahí. — Pero si _él_ sigue disponible, me ofrezco para ser su novio…

— ¡La cena está lista! — Maz y Amylin, que estaban en la cocina, aparecieron con bandejas repletas de comida y ordenaron a todo el mundo a ubicarse en sus lugares, rescatando a la anfitriona del bochorno.

— Rey, Antes de que lo olvide. — el anciano sacó una botella hermosamente decorada de una bolsa de cartón.— He traído esta extraordinaria sidra de meiloorun, de mi propia cosecha.

Kylo y Rey intercambiaron miradas de recelo, seguros de que algo tramaba el sospechoso anciano, pero decidieron seguirle la corriente un poco más.

— Estamos a punto de servir la comida, ¿Por qué no te sientas por aquí? — Rey le señaló una silla en el otro extremo, lo más lejos posible de Kylo que comenzaba a experimentar un notable tic en el ojo izquierdo. 

Palpatine se sentó en el la cabecera y le dio la bienvenida a Kylo con una mueca forzada que quizás en otra galaxia podría llamarse sonrisa pero ciertamente, no en Jakku.

— ¿Entonces debo suponer que tú eres el que está cortejando a mi nieta? ¿No eres un poco mayor para ella?

Kylo, que de pura ansiedad había tomado un puñado de las galletas sin sal de Maz, sintió como estas se hacían polvo en su mano. Podríamos pensar que llenar de migas la mesa era mejor que la alternativa de ahogar al abuelo de su chica.

— Abuelo, creo que hay temas más interesantes que mi vida amorosa… — intervino Rey, notando como el rostro de Kylo pasaba por todos los colores del espectro luminoso pero ninguna palabra abandonaba sus labios.

— Al contrario, quiero conocerlo. ¿Cómo te llamas querido? ¿Acaso un gato te comió la lengua?

Como el _príncipe_ estaba decidido a no caer en provocaciones, hizo como si el anciano con ojos de serpiente fuera tan importante como un tapete y empezó a servirse unos huevos rellenos que Maz le alcanzó con gentileza.

— ¿Muy viejo para ella? Si este muchacho no aparenta más de treinta años y nuestra Rey no es ninguna jovencita... — exclamó Amilyn, ya un poco achispada por la sidra de meiloorun. — Y lo poco que conocemos de Ben _se ve muy bien._ — añadió por lo bajo en tono cargado de intención, pensando que nadie la escuchaba.

Palpatine enarcó las cejas como si no estuviera de acuerdo pero sin dignarse a contestar, lanzando un nuevo ataque.

— No voy a cuestionar las elecciones de Rey. ¿Qué clase de abuelo comprensivo sería? Sólo me preocupo por ella. 

— Oh. Ben es mucho más inteligente que ese _Koochoo_ de Dameron. Puedo asegurarle eso, señor. — Finn salió en defensa de su nuevo amigo con la boca llena de comida que tragó con la deliciosa sidra.

— Finn. ¿Por qué no le cuentas a mi abuelo acerca de tu investigación? — Rey pateó a su amigo por debajo de la mesa y él la miró sin comprender exactamente a qué se refería ella.

— ¡Vamos Rey! No nos has contado cómo se conocieron! — preguntó Maz con entusiasmo y claramente ajena a la tensión.

— No creo que esa sea una buena idea...

— ¡Esa sí que es una gran historia! — Se le escapó a Rose en medio de una carcajada, con la copa vacía en su mano derecha.

— ¿De qué lado estás, amiga? — Rey se inclinó hacia ella y de repente Rose pareció darse cuenta de que estaba metiendo la pata, haciendo un puchero como si fuera a estallar en llanto.

— _¡E chu ta!_ — Finn gritó de repente y sin motivo aparente, causando que Millie saltara justo encima de una fuente de salsa fría.

— ¡Cuidado, jovencito! No quiero oír tus insultos en esa lengua pagana. — Maz señaló a Finn con un dedo acusador y luego se sirvió más sidra, ignorando el reguero de manchas que iba dejando la gata por el mantel.

— Vaya. ¡No había visto a Maz tan enojada en muchos años! Debo haber tomado mucho de esto. — Amilyn tomó la botella y examinó la etiqueta con dificultad.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Jamás hubieran previsto que sus propios aliados se volverían en contra, arruinando la cena sin esforzarse demasiado. Algo grave ocurría y seguramente Palpatine tenía la culpa.

Entonces Rey y Kylo se dieron cuenta. La inocente sidra del abuelo estaba causando estragos en todo el mundo, actuando como suero de la verdad. Eso, sumado a la pérdida de las inhibiciones por el alcohol, podía acabar pronto en algo peor si no hacían algo para evitarlo.

— Ya es suficiente Sheev. — Kylo se puso de pie, captando la atención del único comensal que estaba bebiendo agua mineral mientras se desataba el caos alrededor de la mesa.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —quiso saber Hux.

— Actúa usted como si me conociera, joven. Pero no lo he visto hasta el día de hoy. — Palpatine inclinó un poco la cabeza con condescendencia.

— Vamos, ya deja ese número que no convence a nadie. No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad. Sabes exactamente quién soy y por qué estoy aquí.

— Debes confundirme con alguien más. Yo solo soy un anciano inocente.

— Para su información, querido Sheev, cuando alguien dice algo como eso, está sugiriendo todo lo contrario. — le susurró Armie en confianza. 

— ¡Grandioso! ¡Van a interpretar una escena de lucha! — Finn empezó a batir palmas con entusiasmo, notando cómo Kylo se arremangaba la camisa y sus musculosos brazos se tensaban de anticipación.

— ¡Que sea lejos de mi vajilla, por favor! — lloró Rose con desesperación mientras juntaba la mesa a gran velocidad.

— ¡Ya basta!

El grito angustiado de Rey fue tan intenso que algunas ondas expansivas salieron de su cuerpo, congelando a todos los comensales de inmediato. 

Ya imaginarán que los únicos capaces de sobrevivir a su magia eran los otros dos involucrados en la trama principal. Ni siquiera Millie pudo resistir y se resignó en pleno salto a esperar a que los humanos solucionaran los problemas sin su ayuda.

Palpatine soltó una risa malévola que le produjo escalofríos, mientras su rostro iba arrugándose más y más hasta quedar como una pasa de uva. Una nube roja lo rodeó y al esparcirse ya no quedaba nada del abuelito, en su lugar emergió el Brujo tan temido, con su bata oscura y sus ojos brillando en un desagradable resplandor amarillento.

Rey corrió hacia donde estaba escondida la espada de Kylo y se la arrojó justo en el instante en que el cristal comenzaba a brillar.

— Todo marcha tal y como lo había previsto. Pronto volverás a tu prisión y ella no recordará nada de esto. 

Kylo deseaba borrar esa estúpida sonrisa y vengarse de todo el daño que le había ocasionado, pero miró a Rey y se castigó por obligarla a experimentar tanto dolor. Entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, intentó transmitirle su propia seguridad, literalmente colocando su propia vida en manos de la dulce Hechicera. 

— Oh… que bonita pareja hacen. Lástima que no pueda durar. — Palpatine chasqueó los dedos y todo se volvió oscuro.

…


	7. Chapter 7

El hecho es, queridos lectores, que los villanos siempre creen que se saldrán con la suya. Demasiado hemos vivido como para saber que muchas veces así es, sino ¿qué otra cosa estaríamos haciendo ahora si no tuviéramos nada que corregir? Estoy segura de que todos saben de qué evento _atroz_ estoy hablando.

Pero esta autora tiene muy en claro que Rey y Kylo van a vivir felices por siempre, porque este no es más que otro cuento de hadas en los que los héroes mueren valientemente o terminan comiendo perdices. Si no consigo que triunfe el bien, personalmente haré que Sidious me arroje su maleficio, así seré incapaz de agobiarlos más.

Pero vamos en orden, no dejemos que la ansiedad nos consuma. Aunque tenemos que cumplir un plazo y este ya terminó hace mes y medio, extinguiéndose con las últimas lamparitas que ahora descansan en el fondo de una caja de zapatos hasta el próximo diciembre. Les pido que sean la chispa que encenderá la llama que mantendrá vivo el espíritu navideño en Febrero, para que esta señora tenga paz mental y termine su historia de una vez por todas ya que tiene planes para Pascuas.

Les recuerdo que la cena navideña en el hogar Tico-Palpatine no está saliendo del todo bien. Los invitados no sólo están borrachos sino que además fueron congelados con un hechizo involuntario de la anfitriona. El Abuelo-Brujo ha logrado derrotar momentáneamente a Rey dejándola inconsciente y ha hecho algo previsiblemente peor con Kylo: ha vuelto a convertirlo en un muñeco.

¿Lograrán estos tórtolos vencer con todas las posibilidades en contra? Lo averiguaremos muy pronto.

Porque Sidious no cuenta con el hecho de que la joven tiene muchas agallas para salvar a su amor y un buen par de piernas excelentes para perseguir villanos. Además va a recibir un poco de ayuda, porque una mano extra, o en este caso una pata, siempre es bien recibida.

* * *

Rey recuperó el dominio de sus sentidos con lentitud mientras intentaba descubrir en qué parte de la galaxia se encontraba, porque definitivamente ya no estaba en Jakku. Lo único seguro era que Ben no estaba junto a ella.

Con sus manos buscó a tientas el suelo pero descubrió que este era demasiado blando, se parecía más a un colchón. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra y logró bajar de la cama para buscar una ventana. La abrió de par en par y casi se queda ciega por el caudal de luz matinal. El paisaje de unas verdes montañas y miles de árboles azules apareció ante sus ojos. Estaba en lo alto de una torre y desde allí podía ver pequeñas cabañas del otro lado de la muralla, con personas yendo y viniendo, atareadas como pequeñas hormigas.

Fue entonces cuando notó que ya no traía su suéter de renos y en su lugar vestía una túnica blanca cuyas mangas llegaban hasta el suelo. Instintivamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza pero su cabello era mucho más largo de lo que recordaba. Encontró un espejo de mano sobre un cofre y se aseguró de que por lo menos su rostro era tal y como lo recordaba, sus pecas seguían allí.

La autora supone que por las pistas se habrán dado cuenta de que Rey está en el reino perdido de Alderaan, pero no viene mal aclararlo. La joven lo entendió al instante pero debía conservar la calma porque sospechaba que se trataba de otra prueba cruel o alguna clase de visión

¿O quizás un recuerdo de su tátara tátara tátara abuela? Porque no es posible viajar en el tiempo, eso lo sabemos todos. Aunque tampoco es posible que los muñecos se transformen en hombres sexis, así que no daremos nada por sentado.

Pero Rey debía recolectar un poco más de información, sobre todo si quería volver a su cómoda vida con internet, así que optó por mantener la calma. Su caballero estaba en peligro, ella podía sentirlo en su corazón. No podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo.

Repentinamente escuchó unos golpes firmes y la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a una mujer rubia que le hizo pensar en Ben. Ella era tan alta que la joven tuvo que estirar el cuello y llevaba una armadura de color gris que bien podría haber sido se plata por lo brillante que se veía.

— Su Alteza Real os espera cuando esté lista. — habló la mujer con una voz increíblemente dulce pese a su aspecto feroz.

— ¡Oh, claro! ¿Quién me espera exactamente? — Rey necesitaba saber si era huésped de los buenos o de los malos. Al menos reconoció el dialecto antiguo que Ben había usado cuando apareció en su baño.

— La Princesa de Alderaan quiere disculparse con usted por lo sucedido en nombre de su hijo. El Príncipe Benjamín se encontraba indispuesto anoche, es por eso que no apareció en la cena. — contestó la mujer con angustia e incomodidad, evitando la mirada de su interlocutora.

Rey analizaba a toda velocidad sus cartas, recordando la versión de la historia que recordaba de boca de Ben, pero aún le faltaban pistas. Era hora de usar sus oxidadas dotes teatrales.

— ¡Aún no puedo creer lo que hizo! — exclamó, moviendo mucho los brazos antes de llevarlos a sus caderas. — Estoy tan decepcionada que se me ha borrado la memoria ¡Por más que lo intento, no puedo recordar nada!

«¡Oh, pobrecita! No recuerda que la dejaron plantada.» pensó la rubia.

— Entiendo que usted está muy ansiosa porque hoy es un gran día, pero no temáis. Los rumores no son ciertos…

— ¿Cuáles rumores? — la joven ya se estaba inquietando porque no conseguía sacar nada de la mujer.

— Ya sabéis, el Príncipe no se va a escapar… de nuevo... Quiero decir, ¡todo está bajo control y listo para vuestra boda! — la incomodidad de la mujer era evidente.

«Así que eso era» pensó Rey. De alguna forma, Sidious le había arrojado a ese instante decisivo de la vida de Ben, pero ¿con qué objetivo?

El libro. La profecía. Ella intentó recordar todo. Ilusión o no, tenía que seguir el juego. Al menos allí era una _jeedai_ con poderes ¿verdad?

— Dígale que estaré allí enseguida.

— De acuerdo, Milady. — la mujer inclinó respetuosamente la cabeza y abandonó la habitación.

Pero no sabía cómo iba a encontrar a su suegra en un palacio tan grande y a decir verdad tenía un poco de miedo por conocerla. Debería haberse consolado pensando que todo era un producto de su imaginación pero una parte de su corazón se estremeció pensando en ese mundo que Ben había perdido.

El castillo de techos altos en forma de bóveda le dejó muy impresionada. Las paredes de piedra estaban cubiertas por bellos tapices ricamente trabajados, con escenas de la vida cotidiana de Alderaan. Rey los reconoció por sus similitudes con el libro que Finn le había entregado unos días antes. O después. No queda muy claro para nadie, pero pongámonos de acuerdo en que se lo había entregado y punto.

Eso le recordó a Luke, el tío que intentó ayudar a Ben. ¿Podría hallarlo allí? ¿Pensaría que ella estaba loca? Tenía que intentarlo. De colega a colega, esperaba que él pudiera resolver su confusa situación.

Como si sus deseos fueran órdenes, el hombre apareció frente a ella. Rey lo reconoció por el perfecto retrato que había hecho Finn, recordaría felicitarlo a su regreso.

— ¡Maestro Luke! — la joven usó el título antes para que no la traicionara su síndrome de impostora, aunque no estaba segura de cómo dirigirse a un hechicero ancestral que además era pariente de su novio. Ben no le había contado mucho sobre él y por lo poco que sabía no se llevaban muy bien.

Sin embargo, el _jeedai_ no pareció notar la diferencia y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa casi paternal. Podría decirse que tenía intenciones de abrazar a la joven pero nunca sabremos si en realidad iba a hacerlo porque llevaba en sus brazos a una gata muy especial.

— ¡Millicent! — Rey casi se echa a llorar de la emoción por encontrar a su vieja amiga pero lo que ciertamente no esperaba era que ella le devolviera el saludo. Con palabras.

— Querida, debéis controlar tu emoción. Solamente es un matrimonio arreglado. — la gata soltó las palabras una a una mientras la mandíbula de Rey iba llegando hasta el suelo de piedra. — ¿Por qué me miráis así? ¡Como si fuera la primera vez que me escucháis hablar!

Rey sacudió la cabeza y disimuló de la mejor manera que pudo. Por supuesto que la gata era mágica y ahora estaba en su terreno. Aunque a juzgar por su aspecto nadie podría distinguirla de la Millie que ella y Rose habían adoptado en Jakku. ¿Acaso su gata también tenía la capacidad de hablar pero se negaba a hacerlo? No sería nada extraño, dado que los gatos son bastante misteriosos.

— ¿Qué ocurre Milady? ¿Se siente usted bien? — Luke dejó a Millie en el suelo y se acercó a Rey. — ¿Es por los rumores del escape? Me gustaría poder decir que mi sobrino no sería capaz de hacer algo así, pero no puedo asegurarlo…

— Necesito su ayuda. La ayuda de ambos. — Rey miró primero al hombre y luego a la gata, felicitándose por mantener la calma y la lógica en una situación tan descabellada.

Alejándose con ellos para que nadie pudiera oírlos, les explicó lo que estaba sucediendo de la mejor manera que pudo, haciendo especial hincapié en la parte del hechizo de Ben y la espada con el Kyber que debía purificar. Rey contaba con esa capacidad que tienen algunas personas de modificar el curso de sus sueños mientras duermen, o simplemente diremos que uno de sus poderes era el de generar empatía con todo el mundo. Por otra parte no olvidemos que Millicent se había dado cuenta de que algo extraño ocurría con su humana aún antes de que esta hablara, porque su olor era completamente distinto al que conocía. Y no es por hablar mal de la tátara tátara tátara abuela de Rey, pero en Alderaan no conocían a Dior todavía.

El _jeedai_ arrugó el entrecejo para tratar de entender mejor, pero no dudó ni por un instante de las palabras de Rey porque días atrás se le apareció una visión que ahora cobraba total sentido. Por supuesto, omitió el detalle de que había excedido la cantidad de hongos de Dagobah sugerida para la meditación.

La sagaz Millicent no se alborotaba con nada y sabía exactamente lo que Rey tenía que hacer. Les ruego que mantengan presente en sus mentes el nombre de esta historia y si no lo recuerdan, vuelvan al comienzo como castigo. Millie es la gata que salvará la navidad, por si no ha quedado claro.

— No desesperéis. Todo es muy simple. Debéis purificar el cristal al regresar y su poder destruirá al Hechicero para siempre. Pero antes debéis solucionar el embrollo que tu amado ha dejado por aquí. — Millicent terminó de hablar y empezó a lamerse una pata con frenesí.

— _“Lo que fue destruido será enmendado. Como debió ser y será”_ — recitó Luke como poseído, pero Millie no lo tomó muy en serio.

— No pude hacerlo antes, en Jakku. ¿Qué te hace pensar que podría ahora? — exclamó Rey con un poco de desesperación. — Si es cierto que estoy allá pero estoy aquí, ¿Cómo voy a despertarme? ¿Cómo voy a regresar?

— Como despiertan todas las damiselas en los cuentos de hadas. Naturalmente, con un beso de amor verdadero. — Millie no interrumpió su baño para contestar algo que era obvio.

— “ _Sacrificio y Comunión de dos almas que son una…” —_ Luke seguía en su mundo de poesía y hechizos.

— ¿Debo besar al Ben de Alderaan que es sólo una visión y no es real? ¿El que está a punto de huir? ¿Ese es el beso de la profecía? — soltó Rey muy confundida. No era lo que esperaba.

— Mirad niña, ¡Yo no pongo las reglas! Si tienes algún problema, deberíais quejarte con la persona que está contando la historia. Os aseguro que _ella_ es de carne y hueso.

— ¿ _Ella_? — Rey miró con nerviosismo hacia todos lados pero por suerte no encontró lo que buscaba.

Millie puso los ojos en blanco aunque esta autora no está segura de que los gatos sean capaces de poner los ojos en blanco. De todas formas ella es una gata mágica. Y además vuela.

— Recordad que en esta realidad Ben os desprecia porque no os conoce, pero tiene que ser él quien os bese y no al revés. Estoy segura de que encontrarais la forma de que lo haga sin levantar sospechas.

— Ya veo. Entonces lo que haga aquí tendrá consecuencias en el futuro? ¿Él lo recordará?

— No exactamente, pero si hacéis todo lo que os digo no se desatará un cataclismo.

Rey asintió y miró fijamente a la gata que seguía en brazos de un absorto Luke como si fuera una reina y él su lacayo.

— Lo encontrareis en la Sala principal, pero debéis tener cuidado, sus caballeros lo custodian. Sólo necesitáis un beso, no os entretengáis con nada más, por más tentador que sea partir su presuntuoso rostro pálido.

— Creo que podré controlarme. — La joven recordó que la primera impresión con él nunca era definitiva y que aún con mil años menos él no sería demasiado diferente al que ella conocía.

— Cuando lleguéis a vuestro mundo, tomad la espada y concentraros en el poder del cristal. Vuestro error fue pensar que debíais extraerlo, debéis dejarlo allí. Si Kylo está listo para volver a ser Ben, se volverá blanco y su luz destruirá la oscuridad.

 _— “Sangre de Caballero y Hechicero”_ — Canturreó Luke repentinamente mientras mecía a una confundida Millie en sus brazos.

— Lo que el anciano intenta deciros es que ambos debéis sujetar la espada al mismo tiempo. Es la única manera de romper el hechizo de manera definitiva y acabar con esta historia así podré dedicarme a cosas más importantes.

Rey asintió y le dio las gracias a Millie, confiando en que si su misión resultaba un éxito, ya pensaría luego en cómo explicarle a su Ben que había besado a una versión de él mismo sin actualizar.

* * *

Ben, no el de la Alderaan sino el de Jakku, abrió los ojos pero no podía moverse. Conocía esa sensación demasiado bien pero se negaba a creer que había fallado estando tan cerca de la victoria. De nuevo en su prisión de muñeco, miró con tristeza el reloj de pared de la casa de Rey porque solamente faltaban diez minutos para la medianoche. Eso debería haberle dado esperanzas pero no la veía por ningún lado. ¿Qué había hecho ese brujo nefasto con ella?

La buena noticia ahora era que podía girar la cabeza un poco, el viejo estaba experimentando algunos percances en su magia, y eso le permitió comprobar que Rey seguía allí, aunque desmayada. Kylo descubrió que lentamente su cuerpo empezaba a responder, lástima que Sidious le había encerrado de nuevo en esa odiosa bolita. Golpeó en vano las paredes transparentes, sintiéndose cada vez más frustrado. Su espada seguía en el suelo, con su tamaño real. ¿Qué clase de magia extraña era esa que siempre le dejaba en desventaja?

El brillo del cristal en la empuñadura llamó su atención. El color rojizo que tan bien conocía, poco a poco se volvía rosado. Era una buena señal o eso necesitaba creer. Su captor no se había percatado de ello porque estaba luchando con los cordones de su ridícula bata.

Una familiar mancha naranja se movió a su izquierda. Millicent se estaba liberando del encantamiento sacudiéndose con fuerza y ahora su expresión era una mezcla de puro enojo y aburrimiento.

Kylo empezó a hacerle señas para que se abalanzara sobre él como la última vez con la esperanza de romper nuevamente su prisión, pero la gata se limitó a lamer su pata como si de repente se le fuera la vida en ello.

— ¡Vamos Millie! ¡Haz lo tuyo!

El hombre gritó y pateó las paredes de su prisión, pero no lograba captar su atención. No solo tenía que lidiar con el peor mago de todos los tiempos sino también con una gata caprichosa.

— Valiente Guardiana, Diosa de las Gatas… — empezó a recitar entre dientes pero Millie levantó y giró una oreja en dirección a él a modo de periscopio. — ¡Eso es…!

Aunque sus esfuerzos no valieron la pena porque Sidious se apresuró a guardar la bolita en su bolsillo para poder abandonar el hogar y regresar a quién sabe donde. Para Ben sólo podían significar otros mil años de encarcelamiento que se harían el doble de largos por haber perdido la oportunidad de una vida junto a su dulce Rey.

* * *

Pero ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de drama? A sosegarse amigos y amigas, porque Rey está buscando la manera de regresar. Aunque el castillo es inmenso, nuestro tiempo al aire se acaba y ella está a punto de toparse con un gran umbral profusamente decorado con muérdagos y margaritas azules. Espero que eso nos esté dando una pista importante porque a la autora se le acaban los guiños.

Rey se detuvo de repente al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Ben pero no estaba solo. Esperó un poco antes de aparecer porque algo le decía que se desataría el caos si lo hacía.

— Trudgen y Ap'lek son los únicos que han visto a la _Bahvetken_ y no dejan de hablar de ella. ¡Creo que los ha hechizado!

— _¡E chu ta!_ tú no estabais ahí. ¡Ella es toda una dama! No habla mucho, eso es todo.

— No creo que le interese hacerlo contigo Trudgen. Sólo habláis de vacas.

Rey supuso que con el calificativo de _Bahvetken_ se referían a ella y se reprochó a sí misma no haber aprendido una palabra de Huttés. Esperó con paciencia a que las burlas terminaran y se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras escuchaba lo que parecían ser puñetazos y golpes.

 _«Hombres_. No. Hombres _medievales_.» pensó la joven.

— Seguro que ella es muy _callada_. ¡Pero estoy seguro de que encontraría formas de hacerla gritar!

Un coro de carcajadas masculinas acompañó esa vulgar afirmación y Rey tuvo que contenerse para no convertirlos a todos en momias.

— Dudo que tú pudieras Vicrul. Ella es una arpía en el cuerpo de una bella damisela.

— ¿Cómo podéis decir eso si ni siquiera la habéis visto? — insistió Trudgen, el que parecía ser un Lancelot venido a menos.

— ¡Que la Fuerza os lleve! Todas son iguales después de un par de palabras bonitas y algún regalo caro. —otro hombre se adelantó en responder.

— No olvidéis que es una _jeedai_ , Kuruk ¿No tenéis miedo de que te envenene o te convierta en sapo?

— He oído que es preciosa. Si Su Majestad no quiere llevarla a vuestro lecho esta noche, con gusto lo haré yo.

Rey se sentía bastante asqueada por ese nivel de conversación, pero tenía algo importante que hacer, así que lo soportó, no sin antes hacer listas mentales con los nombres de esos horrendos personajes para darles su merecido de alguna forma. Acarició la idea de golpearlos pronto con alguna alabarda real y no con un simple palo de escoba.

—Puede ser la mujer más bella de todos los reinos, pero no sucumbiré a ese llamado. Jamás.

La voz grave y seria de Ben sobresalió entre todas y a Rey se le estremeció el corazón por su rechazo.

— ¡Cuánta vehemencia! Al menos deberíais verla. Tal vez cambiéis de idea.

— No hace falta que la vea para saberlo. No voy a caer en esa trampa. Mi madre lo hace para manipularme.

—El Príncipe ya ha tomado su decisión. ¡No le molestéis más o probaréis el acero de mi espada!

— Gracias Cardo, no esperaba menos de ti. Ahora, si habéis terminado con esto, me gustaría plantear una nueva opción de escape…

— ¿Quién iba a deciros que una simple mujer pudiera poner un reino patas para arriba? — interrumpió otro de los caballeros con pánico en la voz. — Tal vez debería _sacrificarse_ su alteza. ¿Habéis pensado en que ella puede echar una maldición sobre Usted? ¿Sobre todo Alderaan? No olvide a su abuelo...

— ¡Ya basta Ushar! ¿Acaso estáis insinuando que nuestro líder es un cobarde?

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la habitación y sólo fue roto por Ben, cuya paciencia parecía estar agotándose.

— Si ya han terminado, me gustaría que presten atención a lo que voy a deciros. Las guardias cambian cada dos horas pero mi madre ha puesto doble refuerzo desde anoche...

Como si fuera la señal que estaba esperando, Rey entró con la cabeza en alto y las manos extendidas hacia los hombres, como había visto infinidad de veces en las películas.

Ben, no el de Jakku sino el de Alderaan, elevó la vista un instante al ver a la mujer caminar hacia ellos haciendo gestos extraños con los brazos y echando chispas por los ojos. Una sensación de incomodidad se alojó en su estómago, pero volvió a concentrarse en el mapa que tenía ante él y en los planes de sus caballeros, seguramente se trataba de alguna criada de su madre con algún encargo tonto sobre la boda que no quería oír.

— ¡Es ella! _¡Bahvetken!_ — Trudgen desenvainó su espada y si bien algunos de los caballeros le imitaron, la mayoría empezó a reír descaradamente.

— ¡Es inofensiva! No pensaréis que alguien tan menudo podría…

Pero Rey no le dejó terminar porque algunos rayos azules salieron de sus manos y todos fueron arrojados con violencia hacia las paredes de piedra de la sala antes de perder el conocimiento. 

Ben se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta, incapaz de comprender lo que sucedía ni de tomar su espada. Ushar estaba en lo cierto, la _jeedai_ era rencorosa, pero también muy atractiva. El brillo de sus ojos verdes tenía un matiz rojizo que le gustó demasiado, como si escondiera algo de la magia _Sith_ que él ansiaba para sí mismo.

— Su alteza. Creo que tiene una cita en el altar conmigo. Me importa menos que a usted. Sólo quiero regresar a mi vida normal y acabar con esta pesadilla de una vez por todas. No le pediré que acepte mi mano si le resulto tan odiosa, lo único que necesito es que usted me bese para poder huir de aquí.

Mientras Rey hablaba, Ben recuperó la razón y comenzó a acercarse hacia ella lentamente, con las manos en alto para indicarle que no estaba armado. Sus caballeros le importaban poco y nada, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer fugarse. Su prometida era un cofre de sorpresas y ahora estaba más que intrigado por averiguar su contenido. Ella retrocedió un poco, algo insegura por su arrebato pero decidida a terminar lo que había empezado. Claro que no contaba con la astucia de su contrincante ni con sus armas, que nada tenían que ver con espadas.

— ¿Sólo un beso? — Él le tomó la barbilla con el dorso de su mano y la examinó sin disimulo, deteniéndose en sus labios e inclinándose un poco para hablarle al oído.

— M-mi verdadero amor me espera lejos de aquí, pero no puedo irme si que usted cumpla con una odiosa profecía…

El se acercó un poco más hasta que sus labios casi se tocaron, incluso tuvo la desfachatez de sonreír cuando ella dejó escapar un irreprimible suspiro. 

— ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Qué ganaría si os dejo partir?

— Creo haber escuchado antes que no tenías deseos de desposarme.

— Las cosas pueden cambiar. Resulta que ahora que he conocido a mi prometida tal vez esté considerando casarme.

— No tienes alternativa. No puedes retenerme aquí. — Rey se cruzó de brazos y lo miró desafiante, considerando utilizar otra estrategia con ese Ben tan obstinado, porque el orgullo masculino es el punto débil de todos sin importar el rango. — Lo que sucede es que no sabes besar y por eso no quieres hacerlo.

— Insolente muchacha. Puedo aseguraros que soy diestro en el arte de besar y en muchas otras más.

— Veremos.

* * *

En Jakku, Kylo pensaba con emoción que el tiempo podía en verdad ser relativo porque juraría que habían pasado mucho más de diez minutos cuando el resplandor blanco golpeó a Sidious, logrando que la bolita rodara bastante lejos y peligrosamente cerca de un desagüe. Rey corría a toda velocidad hacia ellos con la espada en su mano derecha resplandeciendo con furia y esperanza. Era un espectáculo digno de ver.

Al liberarse de su prisión, el caballero recuperó el tamaño original con un conocido humo rojo y prefirió no pensar en los efectos secundarios de tantas modificaciones en menos de una semana. Ya se preocuparía después de que todas las partes de su cuerpo conservaran las proporciones que él recordaba, porque aún tenía que derrotar al Brujo.

— ¡Ben! — Rey corrió hacia donde él estaba y le ayudó a ponerse de pie, sin poder evitar que la preocupación hiciera temblar su voz. — ¿Estás herido?

Él negó con la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante. Ella estaba bien, no tenía ni un rasguño y de alguna manera sentía que era más poderosa que nunca. Resistió el deseo de besarla porque aún tenían trabajo por hacer. Si ella estaba bien, tenían media batalla ganada.

Sidious se recuperó del impacto con gran dificultad pero sin rendirse todavía. Su engreimiento no le permitía entender cómo era posible que su nieta tuviera el descaro de enfrentarlo, pero no le importaba, los aniquilaría a los dos. Extendió sus manos para atacarlos de nuevo, pero Rey y Kylo estaban listos.

Con las manos entrelazadas en la empuñadura, el cristal comenzó a emitir un sonido cada vez más agudo que ambos sintieron como si se tratara de algo que formaba parte de sus propios cuerpos. La energía circuló a través de ellos como en un círculo sin fin, alimentada por el amor y la esperanza, los errores perdonados y las promesas por cumplir. Sus corazones latieron al mismo ritmo y por un momento les pareció que podían escuchar todo lo que pasaba por la mente del otro, como si hubieran establecido alguna clase de enlace.

El brujo lanzó el ataque definitivo, aplicando todas las fuerzas que había acumulado en miles de años. Rayos de luces azules se desprendieron de su cuerpo como si se tratara de electricidad y fue tan grande la concentración de energía que logró detener el tiempo. Los únicos testigos de la batalla serían los que la estaban desatando.

En el otro extremo de la calle, Kylo y Rey soportaron el golpe con firmeza, sin resultar heridos en absoluto. La magia combinada de ambos no era superior a la de Sidious, pero se negaban a ceder un paso frente a él. Poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia entre ellos mientras el caudal de poder del brujo iba en aumento. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cómo iba a terminar todo, pero morirían intentándolo.

Sidious lanzó una carcajada siniestra que buscaba desalentarlos, seguro ya de su victoria. Kylo gritó como si estuviera en el campo de batalla ante su peor enemigo, Rey también lo hizo aunque nunca había experimentado nada parecido. Era una batalla épica de voces.

Era una de esas situaciones que podríamos llamar empate, pero ni ustedes ni yo tenemos ganas de permanecer aquí por toda la eternidad presenciando esta pelea, así que les alegrará saber que pronto la balanza se inclinará muy pronto a favor de nuestros héroes.

No estamos muy seguros de que Millie hubiera recordado todas sus vidas pasadas, lo cierto es que cuando se arrojó sobre el Brujo y le clavó sus uñas afiladas en su cuero cabelludo, lo hizo de puro odio hacia él. Todos los villanos tienen un punto débil y Sidious era alérgico a los gatos.

La magia oscura cesó de repente y así fue como nuestra pareja favorita tuvo oportunidad de lanzar su propio ataque. La magia blanca de Rey tomó la forma de una flecha que partió del núcleo del kyber y se clavó justo en el corazón de Sidious. Todo el ataque previo fue devuelto hacia él, desintegrando su cuerpo hasta que no quedó nada más que su bata. La explosión de un brujo ancestral no es algo tan horrible como seguramente estarán imaginando, sino todo lo contrario. Las luces de colores se elevaron hacia el cielo como si fueran flores, logrando convertir la noche en día por unos segundos.

El tiempo volvió a su curso y algunos curiosos se asomaron por las ventanas de sus casas para ver los fuegos artificiales. Finalmente, la Navidad había llegado y todos tenían mucho que agradecer. Sé lo que estarán pensando, pero no se preocupen por la verdadera heroína de esta historia, Millie se apartó mucho antes de que la luz destruyera al abuelo de Rey.

…

Una vez que todo terminó, Rey prometió conceder cada uno de los caprichos de su Guardiana y Kylo aceptó que su amada volviera a llamarlo Ben. Abrazados en plena calle, ajenos a los vecinos que salían para saludarse entre ellos e intercambiar regalos, se miraron largo rato, incapaces de hablar por la emoción de saber que ya nada los separaría.

En pocas palabras Rey le contó su breve aventura en Alderaan y él se emocionó ante la perspectiva de que ella hubiese conocido su reino al menos en una visión. Claro que la joven omitió una cosa o dos porque aún estaba procesando cosas.

¿Habían logrado romper el hechizo? Esta autora afirma que sí. El cristal fue purificado, el brujo destruido, ¿Qué otra cosa necesitaban?

— Bueno, creo que aún falta algo. — Ben miró hacia arriba, tal vez intentando contestar esa pregunta, y luego estrechó a Rey un poco más junto a él. — Recuerdo que la profecía mencionaba _un beso._

— Acerca de eso… — Rey se mordió los labios con un poco de culpa mientras la autora se frota las manos para ver cómo sale de esta situación delicada.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Verás, para poder escapar tuve que… besarte.

— ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?

— Definitivamente recordarás este.

…

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ¡hasta aquí hemos llegado con esta historia! Gracias por leer y comentar, me han ayudado a mantener el espíritu navideño por mucho tiempo más del aconsejable y eso ha mejorado mi humor de manera notable ¿Por qué no será Navidad todo el año?   
> Confieso que me ha costado mucho actualizar porque en principio esto iba a ser un One Shot que se me fue de las manos. ¿Estoy arrepintiéndome? No. ¿Estoy feliz de poder terminar? SÍ.   
> Mi único anhelo es haberles arrancado algunas sonrisas. Son tiempos oscuros, inciertos, pero el humor y el amor, el reylo, es lo que nos mantiene un poquito más enteros. ¡Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad!


End file.
